StarCrossed Love
by swampthang
Summary: A tale based on Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. DMHP Slash. AU. OOC-ness. Can Draco and Harry stop the fighting between the Slytherins and the Gryffindors? Later Mpreg. Please Read and Review!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the story's characters. I also do not own Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_

Warning: This is a Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter slash (a male/male relationship). **IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT!**

Prologue

A Tale of Star-crossed Lovers

The realm of Hogwarts is considered most magical area in all of Europe. This large and beautiful region is where witches and wizards had once lived in harmony with one another and neighboring kingdoms. However, nothing is meant to last forever…

Sadly, as time passed, this kingdom had a great and terrible conflict with an eastern territory called Durmstang. Four witches and wizards made themselves known during this time as they helped end this most disastrous quarrel with eastern kingdom. These Four were the greatest and wisest elders of Hogwarts: Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, and Salazar Slytherin. The Four worked together to reestablish peace between Durmstang and Hogwarts. Once peace was restored, it was decided among the people of Hogwarts that one of the mighty Four should take total command of the entire kingdom as the wizard king or the witch queen. Each of the Four thought that it was he that should take over. The problem escalated until the Four friends were openly dueling and fighting with one another. The villagers became scared and were so afraid that they would get caught in the line of fire, that each villager chose sides of who to fight for between the Four of them. Finally, after 3 years of open battle, Hogwarts was split into 4 areas. One area was for the Hufflepuffs who were considered the most loyal and just. Another area went to the Ravenclaws who were the smartest and the wittiest. Next came the Gryffindors who were the bravest and the proudest. And lastly there were the Slytherins. who were the sneakiest and the cleverest.

The feuding between the four regions did not end as the centuries passed. It was only until 503 years passed after the riot between the original Four that there seemed to be hope for peace. A council was held in Diagon Alley, the only neutral area in Hogwarts, by the four chieftains of realm: Dumbledore for the Gryffindors, Flitwick for the Ravenclaws, Sprout for the Hufflepuffs, and Grindelwald for the Slytherins. The four greeted in peace and many decisions had been made. They decided that a new village was to be made, and that like Diagon Alley, it would be a neutral area where all four groups could go and interact with each other. The four chieftains also decided that a minister was to be elected by all the people so that the four regions could share a common head. Soon the acts and decisions made by the four councilmen were taken into affect.

Peace, however, still did not come easily. But, with time and with the help of Dumbledore, Sprout, Flitwick, and Grindelwald, civil unrest soon decreased greatly. The four clans began to trust one another and become neighbors to each other. Parties and festivities were held to bring unity into Hogwarts again. Unfortunately, one despicable act changed all that the four councilmen worked for…

No one knows how or who exactly committed the crime but all the people of Hogwarts agree that it was a ghastly murder. On the night of Halloween, when all the villagers from the four families were celebrating in Hogsmeade, Grindelwald the Great was killed. When the villagers found the body in an alley, the case was brought to the newly appointed minister of Hogwarts. After months of detective work and research, no one knew what exactly happened to Grindelwald. The Slytherins were so upset that they accused the wise Dumbledore of the murder. Dumbledore tried to reason with the Slytherins and protest his innocence of the crime, but they would not hear it. The accusation against Dumbledore only fueled the fury of the Gryffindors, who angry that the Slytherins would have the audacity to blame their leader. Hogwarts had then seen a civil war that was more violent and ruthless then ever before, the Gryffindors versus the Slytherins. All the noblest families of Gryffindor, the Potters, Longbottoms, and Weasleys and even the more lowly Gryffindors fought with the Slytherins, especially the Malfoys, Flints, and Bulstrodes. Many had died during those battles and still the clash continues between the two clans.

The Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws had decided not to choose sides between the two. Sprout and Flitwick's clans did continue to seek peace between the warring neighbors and with each other.

Though the Slytherins disgraced Dumbledore, he continued to regulate over the Gryffindors along with Minerva McGonagall.

After Grindelwald's death, the Slytherins were completely lost without their leader. Many excellent candidates gladly wanted the job but there was none so efficient as Voldemort. The Slytherins soon chose him as the head of their family, and he brought them to victory against the Gryffindors. As time passed, however, Voldemort slowly began to turn into a ruthless dictator. The Slytherins became afraid of him and many did not want him to continue as their leader. But those that went against Voldemort often turned up missing. So, the Slytherins lived in constant fear of their ruler. He might be terrifying, but he was the cause of their many successes against the Gryffindors.

But the fates would not suffer such violence in Hogwarts for long…

Dumbledore knew that there had to be a way to stop this excessive violence, but he did not know what to do. So as a last resort, he went to the old seer woman Trelawny that lived in a cottage on the outskirts of the Hogwarts, near the Ravenclaw district. He knew that she had not made any predictions since she was a youth, but he had to try for the good of the people. After sitting with her in her small stuffy cottage for more than an hour, he was close to giving up and leaving her musty little home. However, the fates decided that today was the day that the old woman would make one last accurate prediction after 10 years. The lights flickered in the small cottage and a surge of magical energy filled the room. Dumbledore curiously watched as Trelawny's eyes glazed over; she began to burble lowly in an eerily deep voice. Dumbledore did not catch all of what she said but he did get the most important part of it:

_Two households, both alike in dignity, _

_In fair Hogwart …………………._

_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, _

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. _

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes _

_A pair of star-crossed lovers (meet; _

_Whose misadventured piteous suffering_

_Do with their struggles bury their parents' strife. (AN: 1)_

Dumbledore, though he was said to be the wisest of all wizards, was not sure exactly what to make of this prophecy. So he decided to remember this information for later days and wait for the lovers who could stop the rioting and inevitably Lord Voldemort.

_(AN: 1)_ Quoted from Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_


	2. Adventures in Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the story's characters. I also do not own Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_

Warning: This is a Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter slash (a male/male relationship). **IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT!**

Chapter 1

Adventures in Diagon Alley

It was a beautiful spring day in Hogwarts. The sun shined bright in the clear blue sky, and a soft warm wind was blowing from the west. The villagers of Hogwarts found days like these better spent outside. Diagon Alley was much busier then usual. Large colorful signs enticed the people into the tall brick shops. Crowds stood by the windows to look at the new merchandise. Chatty costumers stood by the many vending carts that were placed on the cobble lanes. Children were playing in the streets, eating ice cream, and playing wizard's chess on park tables. The women were outside drinking tea and gossiping about the latest news and discussing the latest robe fashions. Owls were flying everywhere delivering post and packages. Cats were scurrying about. Random things were levitating in the air. Friendly broom races were being held by the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw kids. Magical energy pulsated through the air. All and all, it was a normal day in magical Diagon Alley.

Among the throng of people about were the young, dimwitted and rowdy Slytherins Crabbe and Goyle, both of whom were laughing and making rude noises to the Gryffindor women that passed them by. They had been walking around aimlessly for nearly an hour, stuffing their chubby unsightly faces with any piece of junk they could find.

"Must we go back to that candy store Goyle? I want to have some fun," asked an exasperated Crabbe. Crabbe positively hated not causing any type of mischief.

"What kind of fun," said Goyle rolling his eyes at his companion. Chocolate was smeared all around his mouth.

"That kind of fun," smirked Crabbe, pointing to the two Gryffindor boys leaving the broom shop. "You were the one who said that you wanted to practice that new curse you learned from our Lord Voldemort. Well, now is your chance. '_Quarrel, I will back thee_.' " Crabbe, as well as all the Slytherins, abhorred the Gryffindors. Any sort of devilry towards them made his day worthwhile. _(AN 1)_

"Oh, this _should_ be fun. Come follow me," Goyle leered. "Take my lead and we'll make it look like those two Gryffindors started the fight."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were talking excitedly about the new broom models that just came out in spring. In fact, the two best friends came specifically to Diagon Alley this morning to check out the brooms. They were the epitome of Gryffindorness; they never looked for trouble, and they always tried to be polite and courteous to everyone, _except_ any Slytherin. Both Gryffindors usually had a sweet and boyish disposition, but as they were walking from the shop, they saw two very large somebodies blocking their path and giving them rather vulgar gestures with their wands. The Gryffindors stopped where they were walking and watched the two bags of flab with narrowed eyes.

Dean, sensing that Seamus would start an argument that would probably cause trouble, decided to speak first because he was more even-tempered. "Is there a problem gentlemen? We were just on our.."

Before Dean could finish speaking, Seamus cut him off. " Is there a problem you fat pieces of lard because if there is not, could you please move you hairy arses out of our way," he spat. Dean, knowing that trouble was about to erupt, sighed and felt for his ward in his burgundy robes and raised it so that the Slytherins could see.

Crabbe, turning red with suppressed anger, spoke. " Are you pointing your wand at us for a duel because I warn you that we have learned magic from the great Voldemort, so it would be best if you lowered it especially if you learned magic from that do-gooder fool Dumbledore," he sneered. All the Gryffindors in the Alley that heard what Crabbe said about their leader Dumbledore began to reach for their wands, and the Slytherins began to creep around Dean and Seamus hopping to hex them while they were caught unaware. All activity seemed to stop in the Alley; people watched on in morbid fascination at the fight that was about to break out. They knew a fight was going to start because this sort of thing happened quite frequently. Many of the wiser people, mostly Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, knew that it was time to hide. Parents began to grab their children and lead them away from the upcoming clash.

At Crabbe's words, Seamus pointed his wand at the Slytherin. Then, Goyle pointed his wand at Dean. For a while, no one spoke as they stared at each other warily.

"Is Dumbledore so inferior then Voldemort that we should be afraid of those worthless tricks that that lunatic taught you," Seamus shrieked. "We have learned far much more from Dumbledore then that _idiot_ who taught you."

Unfortunately, when Seamus made this remark, several of Slytherins that were standing behind him hexed him behind his back. Dean, who saw his friend hit by a curse in the back of the head, started hexing as many Slytherins as he could.

Pandemonium soon broke out in the Alley. People were throwing hexes and curses left and right. The Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws were trying to run away as swiftly as they could, although some were unlucky and got hit by stray curses. More and more Slytherins and Gryffindors were joining the fight. Some stopped using their wand, preferring a more physical confrontation. The shop windows were blown to pieces, smoke from the curses was permeating the air, people were screaming and crying from everywhere. Unconscious bodies littered the ground. Children were separated from their mothers and were wailing in the middle of the street. Yells and curse words were screamed throughout the Alley.

When Dean saw what was happening, he quickly apparated to Gryffindor territory to get backup. As he did this, more Slytherins apparated to the sight to join the struggle. Soon, the Potters were fighting the Malfoys, the Weasleys were fighting the Parkinsons, the Creeveys were fighting the Macnairs and so on.

As the fighting escalated, one brave soul was trying to make her way through the center of the fight. She had to stop the dueling before any of them got in serious trouble with the ministry. Dodging spells and pushing through the crowd, Hermione Granger stood on a table in front of the ice cream shop. Using the _sonorus _charmHermione yelled so that the entire Alley could hear her. _" 'Part, fools! Put up your wands; you know not what you do.'_ The minister of magic has outlawed this fighting in Hogwarts streets! Can't we try to settle this reasonably?" _(AN2)_

As she was speaking, the crowds parted to let someone else through. Before Hermione knew it, a wand was being pointed directly at her forehead. There, sneering at her was the rather ugly Marcus Flint in his green and silver cloak. Out of all the Slytherins, he was the most skilled in dueling, second after Voldemort. He was, in fact, the grandson of the Dark Lord, and everything the Dark Lord knew, he taught to Marcus. Hermione, though she is the smartest young witch of all the Gryffindor youths, was not nearly as skilled in dueling as Flint. She stared wide-eyed at the wand pointed to her forehead and cursed herself for getting into this situation.

" '_What, art thou drawn among these heartless hinds? Turn thee, Granger, look upon thy death,' _" said Flint. " Or are the _brave_ Gryffindors all talk and no action?" The Gryffindors that heard this comment yelled at him in outrage, but they dared not hex him. Voldemort would surely hunt down anyone that harmed his beloved grandson. _(AN3)_

"I am just trying to keep the peace. Please, put away your wand and help me tend to the wounded," she stuttered.

Flint along with his friends Nott and Zabini looked at her in amazement and then laughed callously in her face. "Peace! I did not come here for _peace_," cried Flint. Before Hermione knew it, she was being hexed by Blaise Zabini.

Ron Weasley, one of Hermione's dearest friends, lunged at Zabini and hit him in the face, and Neville Longbottom pushed Nott on the ground. Soon, the riot continued as strong as before.

Before things got too deadly, red warning flares were shot into the sky. Everyone involved in the fight was soon surrounded by aparrating (sp?) aurors, witches and wizards chosen by the minister to keep the peace. Minister Fudge of Hogwarts was there with them as well. Fudge stood in shock and horror at what he was seeing. He had already warned the Slytherins and the Gryffindors against open dueling, but they would not listen. His usually cool composure was shot, and he looked quite disheveled after being pushed around by the unruly crowd.

" **This is the third civil brawl I have had to break between you all and I have had enough!**" the minister yelled. He turned to Lucius Malfoy and James Potter. " Are the two of you not old and mature enough to help to keep the peace?" The minister sighed and tiredly rubbed the bride of his nose. If he had known all the damage the Slytherins and the Gryffindors would cause while he was in office, he would never have accepted the role as minister. " Go now and tend to the injured; those who need to be taken to St. Mungos should follow the aurors. And, I want to talk to the two of you later today," he said looking at Lucius and James, "because there must be something you two can do to stop this ridiculousness. But next time this happens, I will throw you all in Azkaban without a trial!" The minister apparated away in a huff, leaving the aggravated Slytherins and Gryffindors under the watch of the aurors.

_(AN 1,2,3) All quotes from Romeo and Juliet, Act 1. Scene 1_


	3. The Anguish of Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the story's characters. I also do not own Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_

Warning: This is a Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter slash (a male/male relationship). **IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT!**

Author's Note: After this chapter, it may seem like a Harry/Cho fic, but it's not!

I Hope You Like It and Please Review!

Oh and thanks to The Ripper, who was my first review!

Chapter 2  
The Anguish of Harry Potter

_Come to me in my dreams, and then _

_By day I shall be well again! _

_For then the night will more than pay _

_The hopeless longing of the day. _

From the sun's position in the sky, Harry Potter could tell that it was about 1:00 in the afternoon. He had been up since 6:00 this morning, and came immediately to this shady spot. He ran his fingers over the green grass on the ground. He could just stay here forever and listen to the sort chirp of the birds. It was always so nice and cool in this spot. He enjoyed sitting beside this tree, and he found that he traveled here more often as the days pasted. The quietness here helped him to organize his scattered thoughts.

He knew that his friends and family were worried about him for running off alone so frequently, but he found that being by himself helped him process his thoughts much easier then being around his happy and noisy friends and family. He realized that it was wrong for him to shy away from them, but he was tired of them constantly watching him as if he were a mystery to be solved. Harry knew, however, that he gave his loved ones plenty to worry about. He barely eats or sleeps, he is often lost in thought, he has become much more reserved, and of course, he runs off everyday to his secret hiding place. Nothing his family did ever seemed to help him through his hopelessness; he was still as moody and snappish as ever, and he knew his eyes often appeared glazed with unshed tears. No one knew besides himself and his great uncle what was bothering him. He was in love.

_Come, as thou cam'st a thousand times, _

_A messenger from radiant climes, _

_And smile on thy new world, and be _

_As kind to others as to me! _

Cho Chang was the most beautiful and charismatic girl that he had ever laid eyes on. He thought this the minute he looked into her hazel almond shaped eyes. From the moment he saw her, he was incredibly smitten. No other girl had ever got his attention as much as she had. She was the reason he was suffering so greatly.

Many people had told Harry that he was handsome, and although very modest, Harry did have to admit that he was growing into a nice looking man. Over the years it seemed that he would be cursed with his mother's petite appearance, always short and skinny. But, he hit a mighty growth spurt and now he was taller then his father. While many other sons of wealthy men lazed about in their homes, forgoing any manual labor, Harry was quite the opposite because he loved the outdoors and doing something constructive with his time. Because of this, he began to get a beautiful bronze tint to his skin as well as a slight build of muscle. And not only was he good-looking, but he was also one of the most intelligent and popular young wizards in all of Hogwarts!

_Or, as thou never cam'st in sooth, _

_Come now, and let me dream it truth; _

_And part my hair, and kiss my brow, _

_And say: My love! why sufferest thou? _

And yet, for the life of him, Harry could not convince Cho to give him a chance. Several females found him quite enticing. But he did not care about those other girls; he wanted Cho _badly_. He spent the day thinking about her. He followed her around like a sick puppy; he bought her flowers, wrote her poems and did other really silly things girls seemed to like, but he could not break through the barriers around her heart.

_Come to me in my dreams, and then _

_By day I shall be well again! _

_For then the night will more than pay _

_The hopeless longing of the day (An1)_

She had sworn to die a virgin because she had lost her beloved Cedric. Cedric, who had been an acquaintance of Harry's, died in one of the riots between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins. Ever since then, she decided that there would be no one else for her. Harry thought that such a lovely girl living life as a bachelorette was a total waste, but this just made him want her even more. Since Harry found out the reason for her aloofness, he refused to fight along side his fellow Gryffindors against the Snakes, much to his friend Ron's annoyance. Miserably, Harry stood from his spot and decided apparate home before his mother sent out a search party.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

It had been around 11:00 when her husband and friends ran off to duel the Slytherins. She had begged James not to go, but the man was as stubborn as a child. Now she and her friends Molly Weasley, Alice Longbottom, and Molly's daughter Ginny were waiting for their families to return home safely. It was very unnerving; Molly couldn't sit still, Alice wouldn't stop biting her nails, and Ginny was thumping her fingers against the table. Lily had enough to worry about. And now, she had to worry if her silly husband got hurt or killed fighting immaturely. She just hoped that her son Harry didn't join the lunacy today. At the thought of her son, Lily Potter stood from her chair and paced around the room. She ran her hand through her long auburn hair and sighed. She could not get Harry to snap out his angsty teenage mood. She remembered what it was like to be 19 years old, so she had some idea of what was wrong with him. When she was Harry's age, she would often hide and cry her eyes out when James made her angry. Harry was probably chasing after some silly girl. While she was in deep thought about her son, a popping sound came from outside her home. She, Molly, Ginny and Alice ran from the room to great their intruders, knowing that it would probably be their families apparating back home.

"Thank Merlin you all are alright!" cried Molly as she ran to her husband and all of her children. If any of them were injured before they surely would be now, especially after Molly crushed all of them with her big bear hug.

Lily ran to her James and hugged him tightly, also thanking Merlin he was safe. She often cursed her fate that she was destined to love such a reckless man. Lily noticed that all those returning from the fight were either bruised, limping or bloodied. Luckily, she restocked her healing potions for this type of occasion. Soon the worried women bustled their family members onto the veranda, where they could tend to their slight wounds. Lily quickly noticed that Harry was still missing. Fearing that he might have actually gone to fight, she decided to get some answers.

"Have you seen Harry today? I hope he was not out there rioting."

Ron, breaking away from his mother's coddling and poking, answered. " No Mrs. Potter, he wasn't at Diagon Alley. This morning Hermione and I saw him taking a walk along the road towards the Leaking Cauldron. We tried to talk to him, but he ignored us and continued on. We figured he wanted some privacy, so we let him alone."

"Everyday he acts like this. He's barely eating or sleeping. He spends his time locked in his room lying in the dark, and he refuses to tell any of us what's wrong," James said sadly. " I am not sure how I can help him if I don't know what it is that is causing him so much trouble."

At that moment, the Gryffindors heard a popping noise signifying another aparrator. A few feet away from them, they saw Harry walking up the road to his home with his head tilted low and his hand raking frustratingly through his black unruly hair.

When Lily saw her son she sighed sadly. There was nothing she could do for her little boy. He had never kept secrets before! She didn't know why the Potter men had to be so insufferable!

Seeing how dejected Lily looked, Hermione spoke trying to raise her spirits. "Mrs. Potter, Ron, Neville and I will try to talk to Harry again, and we'll find out what's troubling him." Ron and Neville nodded in agreement. "I'm sure he'll tell us if we follow him."

James smiled slightly at his son's best friends. "Thanks you three; that would mean a lot to us." He turned to his wife and fellow Gryffindors, "come on, let's leave these three to talk to Harry in private. And some of you still need further curing for your injuries." Soon, the adults left and the three friends began to approach Harry.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Hermione, Neville, and Ron move toward Harry cautiously. They didn't want to scare him away and have him run off, as he was apt to do.

"Good afternoon Harry; how are you today?" asked Neville, who trying to speak cheerfully but was failing miserably. It was hard to appear happy with a swollen black and blue eye!

"I've been better," mumbled Harry. He really didn't feel like dealing with their excessive pestering, so he decided to leave for more quiet time. As Harry began to walk away, he noticed his friends were following him. He groaned to himself when he realized that they weren't going to leave him alone any time soon. He would soon have answer all sorts of their embarrassing and personal questions, and he wasn't in the mood for it. When he finally looked up so that he could see into their faces, he felt the urge to laugh at them. He just rolled him eyes at what he saw;, Hermione had a bruise on her cheek eye, Neville a black eye, and Ron a swollen nose. He knew what they were doing before they started bothering him. He could not understand how anyone would want to fight so idiotically. "I take it, from your state, that there was another scuffle with the Slytherins," Harry said sarcastically. Neville and Hermione had the decency to look a bit sheepish, but Ron looked annoyed. "Honestly mate, they started it. They jinxed poor Seamus while he wasn't even looking!"

Harry groaned and rubbed his eyes. He wished he hadn't said a word. Now Ron was going to go into detail about what had happened and how all the Slytherins were "complete gits." He loved Ron dearly but sometimes Ron could be too predictable.

Seeing Harry's annoyance and exasperation, Hermione stopped listening to Ron's routine rant and started examining Harry more closely. Hermione had to admit that Harry had grown up and matured massively compared to the other Gryffindor boys. He was no longer the short and bumbling kid he once was. Hermione often found herself staring at him, especially when he smiled. He was just so _cute_. He had gotten much taller, about as tall as Ron now, and his emerald eyes seem to glitter behind his long black eyelashes. She blushed and stopped staring when Harry caught her ogling at him; he raised his brow questioningly at her. She had often imagined that she and Harry would marry someday; everybody had thought it was a perfect match, except Harry. He only thought of her as his brainy tomboy friend. There was nothing really special about her physical appearance. She had to admit that she was rather plain looking. Her mousy brown hair and her large front teeth were not going to lure Harry to her any time soon. She knew she didn't stand a chance at becoming Mrs. Harold Potter. Besides, lots of the prettier Gryffindor girls, like Lavender Brown and Katie Bell, had their eye on him. As a result, Hermione soon found solace in Neville's clumsy affection. Though Neville was a sweetheart and cared for her dearly, he was not nearly as charming as Harry. She signed; she knew that fantasizing about Harry would make him fall in love with her, so she should just gladly accept his friendship.

" Can you believe that jerk Zabini? I can't believe that he would hex Hermione, _a girl_, like that!" cried an impassioned Ron.

"What! Hermione are you okay?" asked a worried looking Harry.

"Yes Harry, I'm fine. I should have seen it coming. I just wasn't quick enough."

"Where were you this morning Harry? We could have really used your help today, especially after Flint showed up. You're the only one of us who could have possibly taken him," spoke a quiet Neville.

"Yeah Harry, you should have been there. Where have you been these days mate, we worry about you."

"I just needed some time to think by myself. I have had a lot of things on my mind," Harry answered enigmatically.

"Harry we're your best friends; you know you can tell us anything. We don't want to push you into telling but sometimes it helps to get things off your chest. And, we promise not to tell anyone. Sometimes it feels that you just don't want to be around us anymore," said Hermione pitifully.

Harry knew he had no choice but to tell his friends what was wrong with him especially when Hermione was looking at him with those sad brown eyes. He knew he was hurting her feelings because he had never kept secrets before. That still didn't make him want to tell though. He figured it would be easier to pour out his soul if he had some alcohol in his system. He found that under the influence, he was rather talkative. "Alright guys, I'll tell you what's been on my mind. But first, let's go to the Leaky Cauldron. I'll buy us a round butterbeers and we can have a talk."

"Gee thanks mate!" Ron said eagerly as he ran to the path leading to the Cauldron, as fast as his gangly legs could carry him. He was never one to deny anything given to him for free. He wasn't greedy though; it was no secret in the Gryffindor part of Hogwarts that the Weasleys did not have much money. Neville and Harry just chuckled lightly at Ron's enthusiasm while Hermione scowled disapprovingly at his childlessness. Sometimes she wondered why she spent so much time with immature boys.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The friends soon entered the little pub. It was considered the "hot spot" for the teenagers in Gryffindor. But today, it was almost empty, probably because of what happened at Diagon Alley. The Leaky Cauldron wasn't exactly known for it's aesthetic value. In fact, the place seemed a bit run down. It was always a bit dark and there were lots of ghosts around the place. But, it did have some of the best food in all of Hogwarts. The friends took their usual seats by the window, where they could get the most light and watch the people walk by. Harry got up to order their drinks and when he got back to his seat, his friends were looking pointedly at him, waiting for him to dish his secrets. After taking a few swigs of his butterbeer, he felt ready to talk and alleviate some of the tension at the table. "I suppose I have been acting like a bit of an arse lately." At this, Ron snorted and some of his butterbeer came out through his nose. That seemed to lighten the mood significantly, and the four laughed for a bit. But the laughter didn't last long because Harry started to look off in space, as he often did these days, with a pensive look on his face.

Noticing the tension was about to increase again, Hermione decided to speak. " What is causing you such unhappiness Harry?"

Harry looked into Hermione's eyes and sighed. "Not having what would make me happy," he pouted exasperatedly. Harry knew he was avoiding the question, but he really didn't want to say out loud what was bothering him; he was afraid that it would sound silly if he said that he is in love. He was hoping Hermione would figure it out.

"What? That doesn't make any sense mate. Stop talking in riddles!" Ron scrunched his nose up in confusion; sometimes Harry could be as melodramatic as Hermione.

Hermione looked at Harry again. She wasn't exactly sure what he meant by this; it could mean a lot of things. But she had some semblance of an idea. Last week, Hermione had over heard Lisa Turpin, a loudmouth Ravenclaw twit, talking about how Harry Potter had a huge crush on Cho Chang. Of course, Hermione didn't believe it. Harry hadn't said a word to her about that Chang girl, and she figured if he did like Cho he would have told her; Harry had always told Hermione about the girls he liked. But now, Hermione wasn't so sure. For the past few months, Harry had looked as forlorn as she had looked when she realized that Harry hadn't returned her romantic feelings. Hermione figured it would be best to ask him and see before ruling out the Cho factor. "Are you in love?" she asked carefully.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief when Hermione said what he didn't want to say. Harry shook his head lightly, waiting for Ron to start laughing.

"You're in love? Well, I'm not all that great with feelings Harry, but shouldn't you be happy. I mean, aren't people in love happy."

"I would be happy Ron, if she returned my feelings."

"Well, who is it that you are in love with Harry?" Neville asked curiously.

"Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw girl," Hermione answered a bit bitterly. Hermione was a little miffed that Harry hadn't spoken to her about this before. Of all the females running around, he would want to chase after that superficial Bird!

"Oh, I know who you're talking about mate! Nice choice," Ron agreed, "But why doesn't she return your feelings? I mean, I'm not a girl or anything, but I don't see anything wrong with you."

"Thanks Ron," Harry smiled softly at his best friend, "but she has sworn off all relationships in memory of her deceased fiancé Cedric Diggory. So she won't even give me a chance," Harry said miserably.

"Well Harry, I can give you the best advice for this type of situation: '_Be ruled by me, forget to think of her_,' " Ron said. _(AN 2)_

"And how I am suppose to do that Ron!"

"By finding someone else! Come on Harry, lots of girls fancy you. Just forget about Cho and find another girl." Before Harry could answer, Fred, George, and Lee Jordan walked into the Cauldron. Seeing that the three were coming to sit with Harry and his group, they ended their Cho conversation.

"Hey guys," said Fred and George Weasley in unison.

"You guys look like you've been talking about something serious. Is anything wrong?" asked Lee, as he went to sit beside Neville.

Before anyone could answer, Harry spoke first. "No, everything's fine." He really didn't want these three to know about his situation with Cho, especially the twins. They were good friends, but they could never keep a secret. He really didn't want his nonexistent love life broadcasted throughout Hogwarts.

"Well good. I hope you four aren't busy tonight because we have a plan," said Fred conspiratorially.

"Yeah, it should be fun," George said smirking.

"What kind of plan?" asked Neville suspiciously. The last time he agreed to follow a plan of the twins it left him a bit embarrassed.

" Well, as the three of us were apparating from Diagon Alley today after the dueling incident, we overheard some Slytherins talking about ……"

_(AN 1: The Poem Is "Longing" by Matthew Arnold)_

_(AN 2: Act 1, Scene 1 in Romeo and Juliet)_


	4. Meet the Malfoys

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the story's characters. I also do not own Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_

Warning: This is a Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter slash (a male/male relationship). **IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT! Later MPREG.**

Chapter 3

Meet the Malfoys

Lucius Malfoy had had a tiring day, and it was not even 4:00! He had spent most of the afternoon at the ministry of magic talking with a livid minister of magic. Lucius' head was killing him; his forehead had been cut by that arse James Potter in Diagon Alley that same morning. His back was aching. And, his feet were killing him. All in all, he was just in a foul mood. Though he was happy the minister didn't make him pay too much for the damages caused in the Alley this morning, he was still not happy with Fudge. He had spent little more then two hours explaining to that fool that he would not let another riot break out anywhere in Hogwarts. He could not believe the audacity of the minister; he dared to threaten a Malfoy! 'Now Lucius, I meant what I said before; if another brawl is started in a civic area by the Slytherins you all will be thrown in Azkaban!' Lucius had been furious about being scolded like a child, but he complied with Fudge nonetheless, if only to shut the idiot up. After he was finally dismissed from the ministry, he had to hunt down young masters Crabbe and Goyle, along with their fathers, to tell them that they were not allowed to start anymore trouble. Lucius was sick of playing nursemaid to the other Slytherins. He did not know why Crabbe and Goyle senior could not control their damned abhorrent children themselves without Lucius telling them what to do. This was not the first time he had to warn those two ogres to watch their disruptive kids. The next time he had to pay them another one of those types visits, he would hex them into oblivion.

He was so exhausted that he almost felt like canceling the spring celebration that was to be held in his manor this coming evening. But he knew that that would be impossible. The invitations had been sent out already, and all the wealthy Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws had all been invited; it would be rude of him to cancel at such short notice. Not to mention the fact that if he did cancel, his wife would murder him. He was so lost in his own inner ramblings that he did not notice another presence in his large study.

"Good afternoon Lucius. I hope all is well with you," said a raspy voice from behind him.

Lucius was so startled by the intruder that he almost dropped his glass of firewhiskey. He was a Malfoy, however, and he managed to keep his cool. "I am well my Lord. And how are you?"

"Well, Lucius, well. I heard about the incident at Diagon Alley this morning. I hope that none of the Slytherins were hurt."

Lucius mentally rolled his eyes. Lord Voldemort didn't give a damn if the Gryffindors blew all of them away into pieces in the wind. He kept his mouth shut though. He didn't want to make the Dark Lord angry. "Everyone is fine my Lord. Though, the minister was not happy with us. He keeps suggesting the Slytherins make peace with the Gryffindors."

"We will never back down our assault against those reckless fools! Not after the murder of Grindelwald by that useless Dumbledore!"

"Of course my Lord, of course. I couldn't agree with you more," Lucius said quickly. He was quite terrified of Voldemort and he didn't feel like being hexed in his own home. Although the Malfoys were a very proud, powerful and prominent family in the wizarding world, they were not fools. All the Slytherins obeyed Voldemort without question.

"Good," the Dark Lord hissed menacingly. "Now Lucius, I have come him to discuss something very important with you."

Lucius knew it was time to get nervous. Voldemort never _discussed _anything with him; he just ordered him about. He would end up having to do something completely foul for the Dark Lord. "And what is that my Lord?" he asked calmly.

"Your son Lucius. I find him very intriguing," smirked Voldemort. "As you know, my wife has been dead now for some years Lucius, and I have found myself quite lonely. I would like another companion, another _spouse_ to keep me in high spirits."

Oh Merlin, this was the worst thing that Voldemort has ever asked of him. He could not give his son away for marriage to this man! Though the Dark Lord was not a bad looking man and he was very wealthy, he was still much _much_ to old for his Draco. Draco was his one and only child. He could not betray his son like this. Narcissa, Lucius' wife, had two children before Draco was born, and both of their babies died. Draco was now his only pride and joy. Narcissa, though a magnificent women, could not handle pregnancy or childbirth. After their first two daughters died, the healers told them that she would never become pregnant again. He and his wife were very distressed about this, but they continued to live on and try to be find happiness with each other. When they had given up all hope in having children, a miracle happened- Narcissa became pregnant. They were so happy to have Draco that ever since he was a child, they loved and spoiled him to excess. He was a very sheltered boy. Lucius never even allowed him to go to school as the rest of the children, and he was barely allowed to go outside; Draco had always been a very unhealthy child, and he deserved the best. There was absolutely no way he could marry Draco off to a man who was a little over 60 years old! He had always wanted his son to have the best, and the including lifemates as well.

" '_My child is yet a stranger in the world; he hath not seen the change of sixteen years_.' I don't think he is ready for such a commitment my Lord." Lucius prayed that this was enough to dissuade Voldemort. Lucius began to get a little nervous when the Dark Lord became silent. He had to think of something that would appease his Lord and not betray Draco as well. " Tonight my family and I are hosting our spring gala, as you know. If you'd like, you could speak with or pursue Draco on your own, during the party. If he feels that he is ready to marry, I will give my consent happily. If not, I implore you, let him grow older before we encourage him to marry." Lucius prayed to Merlin that this was enough to satisfy Voldemort. _AN 1_

"That seems fair Lucius. I will speak with Draco at the party. Now I must be going, I have some pressing business to attend to. I shall see you tonight."

Lucius sighed in relief. "Very well my Lord. I will see you this evening."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Though she is a Slytherin, Narcissa Malfoy was not really a very sneaky woman. But when she found out that Lord Voldemort was in her home, she _had_ to find out what he wanted with her husband. So, she stood quietly outside of his study and pressed her ear to the door. To say that she was surprised at what she heard would be an understatement! She couldn't believe what she had heard! She felt a swell of motherly pride course within her when she found out that Lord Voldemort was inquiring after her son. The Dark Lord was a very powerful and wealthy man; she could not conceive of a better choice for Draco. Her son would always be protected and well-taken care of if he were to agree to marry Voldemort. Though, she _could_ see why he would want her son. He is a very special boy, and she was not just saying that because she is his mother! No, it was the absolute truth. He was intelligent and very well spoken, _and_ he was a very attractive boy. He had various feminine features, which he received from her. His soft hair, pale skin, pointy upturned nose and slenderness were all that he inherited from his mother. That is not to say that did not acquire any admirable traits from his father's. His platinum blonde hair, gray eyes, and snooty arrogance were all from his father.

After Voldemort left Lucius in his study, Narcissa quickly apparated to her large suit in the east wing of the Malfoy Manor. She walked purposely across her soft plush carpet to her large white marble fireplace and threw floo powder into the flames. "Draco's Room!" she called out into the green blaze. She waited patiently until she could peer into Draco's room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Draco Malfoy was sitting on his large bed reading one of his many books. He found his room the most peaceful place in the Malfoy Manor. He had been hiding away from his overbearing mother all day. She had been pestering he and his father for 2 weeks about the party that was to be held at the Manor that night. She continued to worry over him so constantly, and he was getting rather frustrated. His mother was always like this when guests were invited at the Manor. He thought he had finally found some peace and quiet, but it was short-lived. He heard his mother calling out to him from his fireplace. He _knew_ he should have closed off the floo connection! He groaned to himself and lazily walked to the fireplace. "Yes mother?" Draco said sweetly.

"Draco darling, I need you to come to my room for a few minutes. We have to talk about something very important," she said excitedly

"But mother," he whined, "I was just studying some transfigurations. Couldn't whatever it is wait until sometime later?"

"No Draco. Come to my room immediately." And with that, her head disappeared with a 'pop' from his fireplace.

He knew there was no point arguing with her, so he grudgingly reached for the floo powder near his fireplace and tossed it into the black marble hearth. "East Wing!" His room vanished before his eyes in a swirl of colors.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

While Narcissa waited for her son to arrive, she tried to think of the best way to approach Draco with the subject of marriage. He was still quite young and she was almost positive that he had never been in a romantic relationship. She doubted Draco even thought about such things. He had lived such a sheltered childhood that he had never been around many children his age, so he knew nothing about romance. She felt a bit uncomfortable about discussing these things with her son. But, she was the only one who could persuade him into this relationship with the Dark Lord.

Narcissa, like every Slytherin loved to have power over others, and she was pretty sure that if the Dark Lord were pleased with Draco, he would make Draco his successor to the Slytherin territories of Hogwarts. The Dark Lord had no living children or family except that dreadful Marcus Flint. Flint was an unusually unpleasant young man. He was cruel and excessively deceitful. Most people had the misconception that all Slytherins were like Marcus, but that was absolutely not true. Slytherins often plot to get what they want, but they aren't ruthlessly devilish for the sake of being cruel! No, Flint was just a mean, hateful person in his heart, and she hated that her Draco had made friends with him. Narcissa would hate to think about what the future would hold for the Slytherins with young Flint in charge. She couldn't stomach those thoughts; she had to convince Draco to except the offer of the Dark Lord.

She sat patiently waited for her son to floo to her suit and luckily, she did not have to wait long to hear the 'thud' coming from her fireplace.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

When Draco appeared in his mother's room, he knew she wanted to talk to him about something serious. She was sitting quietly on her floral fluffy love seat, drinking her tea calmly. Narcissa was never calm. His mother was always a bundle of giddy energy. He sighed, ran his hand through his soot-covered hair, and charmed his black house robe clean from the sooty mess (his mother would hex him if he so much as get a smudge of soot on her pale-colored carpet). He approached her cagily and sat across from her on a soft couch. He sat with her in silence for a minute, waiting for her to get whatever thoughts she had organized.

Draco, who couldn't stand this silence, began to seriously worry. "Mother, nothing happened to father today when he went to Diagon Alley this morning did it? I heard from the house elves that there was another riot. He isn't hurt is he?"

"Oh no Draco! Nothing happened to your father. In fact, he is at home at this moment in his study. The only injury he sustained was a small cut from that Gryffindor James Potter," she spat the name as if it were the ultimate curse. "No Draco, the reason I wanted to talk to you has nothing to do with Lucius. Darling, what I wanted to speak with you about is of the utmost importance to your future and this family. The Malfoys have always been one of the most successful families in all of Hogwarts and…"

He began to ignore her at this point. He was sick of hearing about the history of the Malfoy family. When he was younger, he used to enjoy the stories about his ancestors that his mother and father told him. Now, he was almost a grown up wizard, and he felt the stories were somewhat lame. He really hated when his mother rambled.

"With all that said Draco," Narcissa continued not knowing that her son wasn't listening,"_ ' how stands your disposition to be married?' _" She asked bluntly. _(AN 2)_

Well that got Draco's attention! He almost literally jumped out of his skin.

She must be crazy. He was only 15 years old for the sake of Merlin! Though, it was a custom of the Slytherins to marry earlier to insure that they marry the _right_ kind of people (other Slytherins), Draco had not even been in any relationship with anyone. How could he jump from no experience to marriage!

"Marriage?" he croaked. It was times like these that made him want to crawl under a rock and hide.

"I know that you are young Draco but listen to what I have to say before you dismiss it. Lord Voldemort has inquired about you; you have apparently charmed him my Dragon. As you know, his wife died several years ago, leaving him a lonely man. I think you should give him a chance and at least make an effort to approach him at the party tonight."

Oh, he'll make an effort alright. An effort to avoid the Dark Lord like dragon fever! If he ever questioned his mother's sanity before, now he had proof that she was stark raving mad.

Draco, being young, had to admit that he had _fantasies._ He imagined that his spouse would be as young and good-looking as he was. He needed someone that would make his life happy and exciting. He deserved happiness; his parents married for love and adoration, why shouldn't he? He didn't want some weird old creepy guy that liked to boss everyone around. No, Draco was not about to settle for Grandpa Voldie. He would rather marry Flint. _Okay_, maybe not Flint either; marriage to Marcus would be _too_ revolting. In fact, he would just rather avoid the entire Riddle family altogether. He had to think of something to say to his mother that would keep her off his back with this absurdity.

By the blessing of Merlin, however, Draco did not have to make any empty excuse to his mother because a house elf 'popped' in his mother's room.

"Forgive me young master and milady, but Jinky has a message from master Lucius. He is wanting you to get ready for the gala. It starts in 2 hours!" the wide-eyed little house elf squeaked.

"Very well Jinky. Tell my husband that we will get prepared for our guests," she said dismissively.

The house elf nodded vigorously and 'popped' out of the room.

When she and her son were alone again, she planned to have one last word about the topic of marriage. But when she looked up to speak with him, she found that he was no longer in the room.

When Jinky apparated into the room, Draco took the opportunity and, with as much gracefulness and dignity he possessed, ran out of the room as if his pants were on fire.

_(AN 1: Act 1, Scene 2)_

_(AN 2: Act 1, Scene 3)_


	5. A Planned Suicide Mission and Other Plot...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the story's characters. I also do not own Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_

Warning: This is a Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter slash (a male/male relationship). **IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT!**

Chapter 4

A Planned Suicide Mission and Other Plots

Hermione Granger could not believe the reckless foolishness of Fred and George Weasley. What's more, she couldn't believe her own silliness for going along with this suicide mission. Of all the dumb pranks the twins and Lee Jordan have pulled, this was the most dangerous. Although it was a very clever way to get revenge, there was a huge risk of getting caught. And yet, here she was dressed in her fancy periwinkle ball gown, with her hair in an elegant bun, agreeing to this madness. She had no choice but to go along with them. If she didn't go, the boys would probably get themselves killed. No, she had to watch over them.

At the moment, they were all in the small kitchen at the Burrow, the Weasley's home, having a meeting and discussing the strategy to their plan of disrupting the Malfoy's masked ball. She looked around the room and watched as Fred, George, Lee, and Ron plot wickedly. Neville looked every bit as sick as she felt, and Harry just looked indifferent as usual, still mopping about Cho Chang. All the boys were dressed in their best dress robes. Even the Weasleys, who didn't have much money to afford fancy clothes, put charms on their robes to make them look as new as possible. Ron wore a plain black cap with black slacks and a black blouse. The twins were dressed in identical dress robes made of silk, with crescent moon shapes embroidered on them. Fred's was navy blue and George's was maroon. Neville wore his forest green robes with gold stitching. Lee wore his silver suede dress robes, and Harry wore his satin black and silver robes. It was important for all of them to look their best or they would stand out in the crowd. Hermione sighed; she had to try once more to talk them out of this plan.

"Are you guys sure that this is such a good idea? I mean, we could get in a lot of trouble for this, and our parents aren't going to be happy with us if they find out what we are about to do. Couldn't you just think of another way to get back at the Slytherins? This is utter lunacy!"

"Yeah, I agree with Hermione. This seems a little _too_ extreme," said a nervous Neville. He hated this idea, and he was starting to feel nauseous.

Lee rolled his eyes at the two. "Come on guys, we're suppose to be brave Gryffindors. We have to uphold our honor. We can't let the Slytherins think that they can get away with anything can we? Besides, the plan is fool proof. We won't even get caught."

"We'll get hexed for this!" cried a terrified Neville. "Your plans are always getting us into trouble. But this time if we're caught, we'll be lynched!"

"Oh come on Nev, you're just exaggerating." George said, "We might have to dodge a few cruciatus curses thrown our way…"

"And probably a few killing curses….," added Fred.

"But we don't have to worry about them lynching us," Lee said.

Neville paled and swallowed the lump of terror that was lodged in his throat. By Merlin, there was no way he was going through with this plan!

Seeing how green Neville started to look, Ron tried to ease some of his fear. " Ah Neville, they're joking with you. Nothing is going to happen. We'll all be together and no one is going to allow you to get hurt."

Neville still felt wary and so did Hermione. "I'm still not so sure this is a good idea."

"Hermione it's perfect. How could we possibly resist this opportunity?"

"Yeah, those Slytherins left all those enchanted invitations to the Malfoy party excisable for us to steal; we couldn't resist this chance. We can seek into the party and no one will know that we were uninvited, especially if we have invitations!"

"Come on guys, tell us the plan once more!" asked a very eager Ron.

"Alright, listen carefully. When we get to the party, we have to act inconspicuous for at least the first few hours. That way, they'll feel more relaxed and positive that the Gryffindors won't try to infiltrate their party. So try your best to mingle with the crowd and act friendly.10:00pm is when we'll start the sabotage.

"At 10:00, _precisely_, Neville will place our canary creams on the dessert table. They take an hour to take effect. Once the crowd eats them, they'll turn into birds every 5 minutes within a span of an hour. While Neville is planting the candy on the table, Harry and Ron will pour a vile of this potion in each bowl of punch," Fred showed them the small vile of a lavender colored potion. "The potion will cause the drinker to develop boles and other sores on their face and hands. And at this time, Hermione will sprinkle this odorless and colorless powder over the food on the table. It causes the consumer a terrible itch," Fred smirked wickedly.

"And at 10:58, Fred, George and I will set off dung bombs under the food tables. 11:00 is when all the mayhem will start, so be ready to run out of the party around 11:00 while everyone is running around," added Lee.

"Brilliant!" Ron said giddily. "They'll never even know it was us!"

"I still don't think we should go. We could get arrested for this," reasoned Hermione. "Our parents are going to know that it was us who ruined the party and then we're going to be in big trouble."

"Hermione, they don't throw people in Azkaban for playing a joke. The worst that could happen is that they could force us into community service. And, It's not like anything the people are going to consume is deadly. It'll wear off within an hour," George explained.

"And what about our parents? They'll kill us when they find out what we've done," she pushed.

"Our parents don't like the Slytherins any more then we do. We'll probably be Gryffindor's heroes if anyone finds out it was us that ruined the party."

"I agree with Hermione. I don't think this a good idea. I have a bad feeling about this," Harry said cryptically, "I keep thinking that if we decide to do this, it will change everything between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins."

"What, are you a seer now! Honestly Harry, the way you're babbling on, you almost sound like that crazy Trelawny woman that lives in that old shack on the outskirts of Hogwarts," Ron cried incredulously. Harry gave him an annoyed look. "And besides," Ron whispered purposely in Harry's ear, "Cho will be at the party, and you might get a chance to dance with her."

Harry forgot whatever doubts and reasons he had about not going to the party at the mention of Cho. He reluctantly shook his head in agreement to the plan. Seeing that Harry decided to participate, Neville and Hermione agreed as well.

Fred beamed at them. "Good, now, we've charmed these masks to match your robes. If you put them on no one will recognize you. So, don't take them off for any reason!" George handed out the masks and soon everyone put theirs on.

After they all seemed ready, Lee checked his watch. "Alright everyone, we're going to apparate and meet outside Knockturn Alley; it's near the Slytherin part of Hogwarts. It's only take a few minutes away from the Malfoy Manor, and from there, we'll walk." They all firmly nodded and apparated from the Burrow. Everyone was gone but Harry. He still felt a since of foreboding about all of this, and he was never wrong about his gut feelings. He wasn't sure if what he was feeling was bad or good, but he didn't feel like taking the chance. He sighed and ran his hand through his unruly hair; he had no choice but to go because he already agreed. Ron was right; he was probably being as paranoid as old lady Trelawny. He stood up from the table and straightened his robes. He decided that he better be on his way before the others wondered about him. He was soon gone in a 'pop.'

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

James Potter was sitting in the secret meeting room of the Order of the Phoenix, the council of Gryffindors that were in charge of their community and made all the important decisions. He was quite sick of meetings for one day; he had been in a meeting with Minister Fudge earlier that afternoon. He knew Fudge was going to be angry after all the havoc the Gryffindors and the Slytherins caused, but he didn't know that he was going to be _so_ angry. It wasn't like it was the first time that the Gryffindors and Slytherins fought; Fudge should be used to it by now! James had listened to the minister whine for more then an hour and now he was listening to Albus and Minerva complain. It was a long day, and he just wanted to go home and curl up in bed with his wife.

"We mustn't let another incident like today happen again. The fighting can't continue especially with our children watching, what kind of an example are we setting for them? They're the future of the wizarding would, and we shouldn't encourage any animosity with Slytherin," Dumbledore stated firmly.

"Oh _please_ Albus. The Slytherins don't want peace with us. They've started every confrontation we've had with them. We can't just let them think they can get away with treating us like this!" cried an indignant Sirius Black. A murmur of agreement spread all through the meeting room.

"He's right Albus, we're can't let them walk all over us," parroted the stuttering Peter Pettigrew. James snorted to himself. He often wondered why Pettigrew was a Gryffindor; he always seemed so completely worthless.

"I think the best course of action is the arrest of Voldemort," Mad-Eye Moody said gruffly," he's the one in charge of those Snakes." More murmurs of agreement were made, but James snickered; if it were up to Moody, everyone should be thrown in jail. The man was really the most paranoid person he had the misfortune to know. Mad-Eye often got in trouble for hexing people that he _claimed_ looked suspicious. Once, he even jinxed a little Hufflepuff girl who he said was giving him the evil eye.

"Now everyone," Dumbledore said trying to call order, "we can't send him to Azkaban without reason." Moody was about to argue the point, but Dumbledore cut him off. "He might have been involved or even caused some rather _unsavory_ situations, but there is still no definite grounds for his arrest." Moody growled angrily.

"Then what do you propose we do Albus? We can't just sit by and let this violence continue," asked a very worried Minerva McGonagall.

"You're quite right Minerva. We can't let it continue, but the one that is controlling the Slytherins is Voldemort, and he is the one who is no doubt instigating the feud for his own purposes."

"What purposes?" asked a tense Frank Longbottom.

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is he's planning, we'll find out when he is ready for us to know. All we can do at the moment is try our best not to fall into another struggle with the Slytherins. Voldemort is using our disagreements with them as fuel for whatever it is he is planning. Therefore, we must not give the Slytherins any more reason to hate us. The _slightest_ indiscretion could set anything off. We must not retaliate to their taunts; it will only fuel the fire."

James scoffed at this. There was no way they were going to let anyone push them around. "We can't let them control us Albus! They'll think they can ride on us like broomsticks," cried James.

"If Albus thinks that this is the best course of action, we shouldn't doubt him. Has he ever lead us down the wrong path?" asked Minerva. Though she was worried that the situation wouldn't solve itself as Albus seemed to think, she still had the utmost faith in him, and she wouldn't doubt.

James had no choice but to agree with her. Whenever there was trouble, Albus always seemed to do what was right. "Alright Albus, we will try to maintain peace with the Slytherins." The others murmured their consent. They would all make an effort to be civilized towards the Snakes. It was too bad that the Order didn't know that their children were sneaking into the Malfoy Manor at that very moment.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Voldemort, in his best blood red dress robes, was sitting quietly on his black leather couch in the Riddle Manor drinking firewhiskey. He had been waiting impatiently for his grandson for 30 minutes now, and he was starting to get angry; the Dark Lord hated to be kept waiting.

The day had been a very busy, yet productive, day. After hearing from Marcus about the fighting that broke out in Diagon Alley, he made several visits to the homes of his most faithful Slytherins. He found that everyone was furious with the Gryffindors, which was good. With their anger, the Slytherins would be much easier to control. Though the Slytherins were prized for their cold indifference when angered, it was still quite frightening to watch them in a furious rampage. That was why it was so easy to frame Dumbledore for the murder of Grindelwald. The very notion of that old man intentionally hurting someone was quite a joke. Dumbledore wouldn't hurt a group of mad stampeding thestrals, even if they were charging directly for him. Yes, the Dark Lord knew that the old fool hadn't killed Grindelwald because Voldemort knew who did kill him, and that person was himself.

When everyone was celebrating Halloween in the village, Voldemort asked the Slytherin leader to meet him in an alley so that they could speak in private. Grindelwald, of course, agreed wholeheartedly because he had no reason not to trust him. He considered Voldemort his son and most devoted friend. But the very second Grindelwald stepped foot in the dark alley, he was dead in an instant. Voldemort himself committed the crime with gruesome eagerness.

It had been very easy for the Dark Lord to frame Dumbledore, and the Slytherins were easily convinced. Voldemort knew that during the time of the Halloween festivals that Dumbledore would not be present because he had a meeting with the mountain giants, whom he had been trying to convince to form an alliance with Hogwarts. No one else knew where Dumbledore had gone, except Voldemort and his spy Quirrell. Quirrell had access to Dumbledore's schedule, which he gladly told Voldemort for a price. So you see, it was very easy to accuse Dumbledore when know one knew where had had gone. He soon found it very easy to control the grieved Slytherins, and he soon became their leader. This is what all Slytherins want, power.

Voldemort had to kill Grindelwald. He couldn't let the fool continue to pursue peace with those Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors. The Slytherins were far more superior then them all, especially himself. The Slytherins were the natural born leaders of all Hogwarts, and with him as the established Wizard King, he and the Death Eaters, his most loyal Slytherins, would be able to rule the entire wizarding world.

That is not to say that Voldemort still did not have troubles in his plans for power. It took several months to convince several Slytherins to trust him and choose him as their leader, and especially Dumbledore had been campaigning against him from the beginning. But with the help of the Imperius Curse, he found them soon very agreeable. But the Dark Lord's biggest threat was his _dear_ young wife Esmeralda, who just so happened to be the youngest daughter of Lord Grindelwald.

Voldemort gladly took her as his wife and because of her; she gave him easy access to Grindelwald and the power he wanted. Oh, but she did have her other purposes; she was a very beautiful young lady. Her long honey brown hair and pale blue eyes made her one of the most startling women he had ever seen. She was _quite_ pleasing. After her father's murder, she became pregnant with Voldemort's child, which made him very happy because he needed an heir to take over when he was gone. The Dark Lord was very pleased when his daughter Drusilla was born. But his happiness was short-lived when his meddling wife found out who the real murderer of her father was from that loud mouth Quirrell. He had to kill the nosy wench and that damned Quirrell before the two fools told anyone about who the real killer of Grindelwald was. He knew at this time never to bother with women again; they were always so hopelessly nosy and opinionated

On his own, the Dark Lord had to raise and mold Drusilla the way he wanted her to be. But, he soon found that she was as weak as her mother. She wasn't easily manipulated as he hoped she would be. The only thing the Dark Lord could do was find his daughter a suitable husband that could hopefully train her into a proper Slytherin wife. He soon married her off to Malcolm Flint, the cruelest and most loyal Death Eater he had. Drusilla was very unhappy with Malcolm, but Voldemort couldn't care less. He knew his son-in-law was beating his daughter almost everyday and the Dark Lord encouraged it. He wanted him to beat the foolishness out of his daughter. When Drusilla became pregnant, she couldn't handle childbirth because her body was so weak from her husband's constant physical abuse; she died giving birth to Marcus. The Dark Lord took this opportunity to take Marcus, so he could shape him into a proper Death Eater. So, he killed Malcolm and took his grandson away to the Riddle Manor. Voldemort's happiness with Marcus increased as time drew on; he was everything he could hope for in an heir.

Marcus always had a cool intellect that helped him think strategically and effectively. He was intimidating, so he could always get what he wanted on demand. And, he was excellent in dueling especially unforgivable curses. People were absolutely terrified of him.

But now that his grandson was 20 years old, he had moved out of the Manor to live on his own, and the Dark Lord found that he needed more amusement, but this time he wanted sexual amusement. The Dark Lord found that his cravings for sexual pleasure was still gratifying, even at his age. But this time Voldemort wanted a boy, learning his lesson in dealing with idiotic women, and he wanted a handsome young one. He lusted after the Malfoy boy badly, and he hated that Lucius wouldn't give his son to him. If Lucius wouldn't give Draco freely, Voldemort would have to take him.

At that moment, Marcus apparated into his grandfather's dimly lit study wearing his brown dress robes. Out of all the young men of Slytherin, Voldemort thought Marcus was probably the ugliest. His face was always greasy and his croaked teeth were completely yellow. That was the only thing that the Dark Lord didn't find satisfactory about him. Voldemort often thought that Marcus' unattractiveness reflected poorly on him.

"You're late boy," snapped Voldemort as he was standing up from his seat.

Marcus just rolled his eyes. He was used to his grandfather's foul moods. He figured all old people were bitchy. "I'm sorry grandfather. I was with Pansy."

"Get laid on your own time! I am the head of Slytherin. Therefore, I have to be at the Malfoy Manor on time. We have to be seen. "

Marcus heaved a sigh; sometimes he grandfather could be a real drama queen. "Of course grandfather, what was I thinking? It won't ever happen again," he tried to say in a placatory manor. He really didn't feel like hearing his grandfather bitch and complain. "I'm here now. Let's just go."

"Before we go, I need to give you something." The Dark Lord walked to his desk and opened the drawer to retrieve a vile of potion that he forced the Potions Master Severus Snape to make for him. "Marcus, I want you to slip this potion into the cup of young Draco Malfoy tonight."

Marcus smirked nastily. He was aware that his perverted grandfather had a thing for Draco. "What does it do?"

"It makes the drinker fall in love with whomever's strand hair was placed in the potion during it's brewing. I think it should help young master Malfoy along with his decision to marry me," said the Dark Lord devilishly.

Marcus grinned at his grandfather, showing his croaked teeth. He took the vile from Voldemort and put it in his pocket. "I will see it taken care of my Lord."

"Good boy. Don't disappoint me," he purred proudly at his grandson, "now let's go, we're already late for the party." Without another word, he apparated from his home to the Malfoy Manor.

Marcus took the vile from his pocket and looked at it. Hopefully, if he did what he was told, his grandfather would let him have a go at Draco.


	6. The Masked Ball

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the story's characters. I also do not own Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_

Warning: This is a Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter slash (a male/male relationship). **IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT!**

I just want to thank all those who reviewed my story! I really appreciate it!

Chapter 5

The Masked Ball

Harry knew that the Malfoy's were the wealthiest Slytherins, but now, looking around their ballroom, he had an idea of how wealthy they actually were. James and his godfather, Sirius Black, had often told him several times how filthy rich these people were but at that time Harry just thought they were just complaining about the Malfoys, as they usually did. But now, he completely believed them both.

The ballroom was enormous, and although it seemed a bit over decorated, it was still beautiful. The ceiling was high and extensive; it was enchanted to look like a starry night sky with a full moon. A large sterling silver chandelier was levitating in the middle of the ceiling, some feet from the ground; at least 70 long whites candles were lit in the candleholders of the chandelier. Soft music was playing from enchanted instruments that were placed near the front of the hall on a large dais. The floors were made from expensive amber colored marble that was so shiny, you could almost see you face on it. Several torches were dimly lit around the room to make the hall a more intimate atmosphere. Long buffet tables were placed near the walls that were filled with all sorts of delicious food, and small round tables, with shiny silver tablecloths and slender white candles, were scattered throughout the room, where guests could sit down and eat, chat, or watch the dancing. There was a dance floor filled with some of the younger guests who were doing the more popular wizarding dances. Harry was very impressed but also very out of place. He had never been around such decadence before.

The minute he and his friends arrived at the masked gala, their guests, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, greeted them by the door. Hermione and Neville both looked rather anxious because they thought that they all would be recognized as Gryffindors. But luckily, they weren't. Lucius just gave them a haughty welcome, and Narcissa made empty compliments about how "charming" they all looked.

The second all seven were inside the party, everyone seemed to split up. Neville and Ron made a beeline to the buffet tables, where they immediately began to stuff their faces. Lee went off to the dance floor and mingled. And Fred and George started chatting with the various young ladies in a flirtatious manor.

"This is all quite extravagant isn't it?" Hermione asked as she looked at the little blinking blue and yellow fairy lights around the room. "I can't believe how nice everything looks. I almost feel bad about ruining all this."

"Yeah, but I'm just glad they haven't recognized us," Harry answered distractedly. As he scanned the room, he could see why they wouldn't stand out in this crowd. There were a lot of people here, and everyone had on an assortment of decorated masks. Even his friends looked different to him with their masks on; they all just looked like random guests.

Since he had stepped foot into the ballroom, he had been looking for Cho, and ignoring Hermione. He could tell that she was a little frustrated with him, so he decided to give her a little attention before she ran off in a huff. She did look quite lovely this evening, and he really didn't want to hurt her feelings. "I guess we'd better look like we're having fun, so we don't get caught," Harry grinned at her. "Do you want to dance with me?" he asked as he held out his hand to her.

Hermione was glad that her glittery pale blue mask was on and covering her face because she didn't want Harry to see her blush. She nodded her head shyly at him in consent.

He impishly bowed to her, beaming, and entangled his arm with hers as he lead her, giggling, to the dance floor. They danced the wizard's waltz gracefully for several minutes when someone tapped Harry on his right shoulder and made him turn to face them.

"Hey Harry, I was wondering if I could cut in?" asked Neville shyly. Harry snickered to himself. Neville was so shy around Hermione that it seemed completely ridiculous; Nev was, after all, her boyfriend.

Harry smiled at him, "sure Nev, go right ahead," he winked at the blushing pair playfully and turned away from them to give them some privacy. He almost felt sorry for Hermione because he knew her feet were going to be sore after dancing with Neville; he was a _tad_ bit clumsy.

As he was making his way back to the tables to sit down, some random girl grabbed his arm and forced him back onto the dance floor. He didn't know why he couldn't see her creeping next to him, considering that she was wearing the loudest yellow robes he had ever seen. And, her mask was made of long yellow glittery feathers. She looked like a chicken.

"Come on let's dance," the pug-faced chicken girl said demandingly. She looked vaguely familiar to him, but he wasn't exactly sure who she is. Whoever she was, she apparently had terrible taste in clothing. He almost felt nauseous.

"Alright," Harry said hesitantly. He really wanted to run away. Being forced to dance with Big Bird could possible destroy his cover.

As they were dancing, the girl was openly staring in his face, and it was starting to make him feel uncomfortable and a little annoyed.

"Have we ever met before? It seems that I've seen you from some place. Are you from Hogwarts?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm from around here," Harry said calmly. He was starting to get worried; she was asking too many questions.

"Oh I know you! You're a Hufflepuff right? My name's Pansy Parkinson. What's your name?"

Oh so _this_ was Parkinson. Harry had often heard Hermione talk about how foul and bitchy she was. Rumor has it that this girl was supposed to be Marcus Flint's fiancée. Harry didn't know if he should feel sorry for Flint or Pansy. The pair seemed to deserve each other. "Yeah, sure, I'm a Hufflepuff," he lied. "My name's Henry Pots."

The two danced for a while longer and she started openly flirting and brushing up against him; Harry kept wishing he was someplace else while Pansy was staring at him as if he were a piece of meat, and asking him all sorts of personal questions.

"I'm starting to get tired. Maybe we should sit this dance out."

"Alright," Harry said eagerly. He made to run in the other direction, but she wouldn't let go of his arm.

"Come on. You can sit with my friends and I." She started dragging him through the middle of the dance floor and across the room towards a table that was filled with Slytherins. Harry was mentally cursing his luck.

There sitting at the table was Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Étienne Lestrange, and Marcus Flint. Pansy forced Harry in the seat next to Marcus, who was looking at him warily.

"Pansy dear, who's your friend?" Flint calmly asked.

"This is my new friend Henry. He's one of the Hufflepuffs from Hogsmeade," Pansy answered, while batting her eyelashes at "Henry" sweetly. Harry felt like he was going to gag on his own tongue.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Harry said to the Slytherins, trying to remain as calm as he could. They all nodded their heads to him politely, all except Flint, who was just staring at him calculatingly. Clearly, Flint didn't like the way his fiancée was looking at him, and Harry often heard how stiffest Flint was around all nonSlytherins.

"Henry, hum, you look somewhat familiar to someone I know," Flint said.

"Oh…?" Harry said.

"Yeah. The Potter boy. Are you related to him in some way?"

"I've never met a Potter, and I'm not sure I know whom you're talking about," Harry lied while tapping his foot nervously on the marble floor. Harry was always a terrible liar; his eyes were always so expressive, and they always showed honesty.

"Ah, leave him alone Marcus. You know none of the Gryffindors could get into the party without an invitation," Pansy said.

"Yeah man. None of those bastards are here," added Nott.

Harry swallowed his anxiousness at where the topic of the conversation was leading. He didn't really think he'd like listening to any Gryffindor smashing from the Slytherins. All he wanted to do was get up from this table and find Cho.

After a few minutes of sitting with the Slytherins, Harry found it began to get more tolerable. Zabini, Nott, and Lestrange weren't too bad; they just seemed to like to spend their time sucking up to Flint. Parkinson was terribly annoying, though she wasn't half as bad as he'd thought she'd be. She was still a bit to bold and flirtatious for Harry's taste. Flint, on the other hand, was a complete and utter bastard. Harry was one step away from hexing the prick. Harry realized that Flint most likely knew that he wasn't a Hufflepuff. He assumed that Fred, George and Lee charmed the masks carefully enough to disguise their faces completely. Harry planned on hexing the three when he saw them after this blasted party.

Luckily, Flint got up from his seat after awhile, planning to leave. Harry had never been so happy. "I have some business of my grandfather's to attend to. I'll be back later," Flint stated.

"Do you want us to go with you?" asked Lestrange.

"No, you guys stay here. It shouldn't take long to handle."

As Flint turned to leave, he looked directly at "Henry" one last time and narrowed his eyes. No, Flint couldn't be fooled, and he didn't trust him at all.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Draco Malfoy absolutely loved attending parties. He was always a very sociable person. With his good looks, charm, and wealth, Draco was often considered the life of the party. But, for once, he found being at a party complete torture.

Draco had spent the entire gathering hiding in the shadows like some sort of escaped criminal. But, he had no choice; he didn't want his mother or the Dark Lord to finding him. So now, he found himself sitting with Crabbe and Goyle near the back of the ballroom. Draco thanked Merlin that he hadn't eaten anything before or during the party because watching Crabbe and Goyle eat would have probably made him sick.

He groaned to himself. This was the worst party he had ever been too.

"You don't look like you're having a very good time," someone behind Draco said.

Draco turned around to see who it was, praying to the gods that it wasn't Voldemort. When Draco looked to see who it was, he visibly sighed in relief.

"I _am_ rather bored actually," Draco drawled. Marcus was never exactly the best company in the world. In fact, Draco often found him to be downright unpleasant. Still, he was much better then Goyle or Crabbe put together.

Marcus smirked. "Of course you're bored. You're sitting with these two idiots," he said while nodding to Crabbe and Goyle. "They're not much good at making coherent conversation."

Draco snorted and looked at Crabbe and Goyle. They were the biggest dimwits that he'd ever met.

While Draco was looking in disgust at Crabbe and Goyle, who were stuffing their fat faces, Flint took the opportunity to pour the love potion into Draco's drink. Unfortunately, Draco didn't notice.

As Draco was about to pick up his drink, someone put their hand on his shoulder. "Hey Draco, how are you doing this evening," asked Samantha Dolohov. Sam was the daughter of his father's best friend. She and Draco had practically grown up together.

"I'm fine Sam, how're you?" Draco asked.

"I'm alright. Would you like to dance with me?" she asked Draco. "You seem a little bored."

"No, not right now Sam, but maybe later," Draco answered kindly. He was afraid that if he got up from his seat that the Dark Lord would see him.

"Alright then, but if you change your mind, come and find me," she said with a smile as she walked away.

Draco sighed and took a sip of his drink. He really wanted to go up to his room and hide.

Draco never did see Marcus eyeing him wickedly as he drunk his drink. Flint knew he would be rewarded by his grandfather for this.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Narcissa Malfoy was pleased with the success of her spring gala. Everything turned out perfectly in order. And, she looked fabulous! Her pale long blond her was curled beatifically, and her rose-colored dress robes made her look young and fantastic. This evening couldn't be more perfect. Except, one minor detail was missing…. her son!

She had been looking for Draco at least half an hour. It seemed as if he weren't even in the room. She had been trying to find him so that he would get a chance to properly introduce himself to the Dark Lord.

While Draco was missing, she took the opportunity to dance with and flatter Voldemort. She had to keep the man pleased, so he would continue to ask after her son. She was determined to marry him off to Voldemort if it was the last thing she did.

"My Lord, have I tell you how handsome you look this evening?" she gushed.

"Thank you Narcissa, that was very nice of you to say," he said arrogantly.

The two continued to dance in companionable silence when Narcissa saw a gleam of platinum blonde hair across the room.

Yes! She had finally spotted her target at the other side of the room.

It looked as though Draco was sitting with Marcus Flint and two chubby boys.

She could finally pawn off her son to the Dark Lord!

"My Lord," she started innocently, "I don't believe you have ever had the pleasure of meeting my son. If you'd like, I'd _love_ to introduce you to him."

"That _is_ true Narcissa, I have never properly met Draco. I'd loved to meet him," he answered casually.

"Come, he's sitting by your grandson," Narcissa said readily.

While the pair walked across the room, the Dark Lord prayed that Marcus placed the drug in Draco's drink.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Draco and Marcus talked amiably while sitting at the table. Draco was actually starting to enjoy himself and forget his worries that his mother or Voldemort would find him. He figured he didn't have to worry so much anymore because the pair probably forgot all about him. And, there were so many young and attractive people around, that the Dark Lord probably found someone else to amuse him.

The poor fool thought too soon.

As Draco scanned around the room, he knew he was in deep shit now.

His mother and the Dark Lord were heading directly toward him.

He started to panic and curse himself for sitting in one spot for to long. He knew it was to late to run off, so he did the only thing he could do. Hide his terror.

"There you are Draco! I've been looking for you everywhere. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were hiding from me," his mother laughed lightly.

Die, Mother, Die! "Don't be silly mother, why would I be hiding from you?" he laughed nervously while fidgeting with his robe sleeve. He loved his mother dearly, but she was turning into the busybody matchmaker from hell.

"Draco, I've come here to introduce you to Lord Voldemort. I've told him how _anxious_ you were to meet him," she said pointedly.

Damn you to Hades Woman! "It is a pleasure to meet you my Lord," Draco smiled tightly.

"And it is a pleasure to meet you as well Draco. Your mother has told me a lot of good things about you," Voldemort purred in what he thought was a seductive voice.

Gross! "Thank you my Lord, but I'm sure that my mother was exaggerating," he said through clinched teeth.

"Oh don't be so modest Draco," she cooed. "Darling, why don't you have a dance with our Lord. After all, you're just sitting here."

Draco felt the urge to vomit. His mother _would _ask him to dance with Voldemort while a slow song was playing.

He knew we couldn't find an easy way out of this situation unless he ran out of the room screaming like a crazy lunatic. It would be best to get one dance over with. "I would love to have a dance," he smiled prettily at the Dark Lord, who was leering at him.

As Draco moved to stand up, he didn't see Marcus nodding and winking at the Dark Lord in what seemed as if he were confirming something.

By the time Draco was on the dance floor dancing with the Dark Lord's arms around him, he had prayed at least five times for the floor to swallow him up.

He felt extremely filthy dancing with the old man, especially when he knew the Dark Lord's intentions weren't pure.

And, the Dark Lord's stare was becoming quite unnerving; it was like he was expecting something from Draco. It seemed as if he was waiting for Draco to have a sudden epiphany and fall head over heels in love with him on sight. Yeah, like that was ever going to happen! Curiously, it was the same way Flint looked at him while they were sitting at the table together

"You know Draco, you could move a little closer to me if you'd like," the Dark Lord said as he wrapped his arms more tightly around Draco's waist.

Draco swallowed thickly and begrudgingly wrapped his arms more securely around the Dark Lord's neck. He figured it was best to just go along with whatever the Dark Lord wanted; because let's face it, Voldemort was freaking scary.

Draco could see his mother in the background beaming at him. He forced himself not to role his eyes at her.

"I find you a very attractive young man Draco, and I would like to see more of you, if you'd allow it."

Oh Merlin! Draco knew couldn't agree to this. Because if he did, the Dark Lord would think he returned his affections. But if he denied the Dark Lord of what he wanted, he'd be as good as dead. He was as good as screwed.

Draco didn't notice, until it was too late, that the Dark Lord's face was getting dangerously close to his own. He stared wide-eyed at the old man's approaching face. Draco _couldn't_ let the Dark Lord kiss him. He'd never been kissed before, and it would be a shame to waste it on someone he didn't care about. But once again, he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. If he allowed the kiss, it would give the Dark Lord the assumption that Draco fancied him, but if he stopped the kiss, Draco would probably be maimed. _Shit!_

As the Dark Lord's putrid breath brushed against Draco's lips, someone cleared their throat near the dancing couple.

Draco and Voldemort looked up to see Millicent Bulstrode staring at them with a slight blush growing on her cheeks.

Draco almost melted in a puddle of relief; he had never been happier to see her then at that moment.

However, the Dark Lord didn't look so thrilled to see her.

"What do you want girl!" he screeched. His normally cold brown eyes were flaring to an angry red.

Millicent looked as if she was going to faint. The Dark Lord looked positively furious.

Voldemort was about to curse the girl. When he finally got his chance to talk alone with the Malfoy boy, this hideous gorilla girl got in his way. She had just better hope that whatever caused her to interrupt his _wooing _was important.

He was a bit surprised to find that Draco was being so unresponsive to him, especially after Marcus had let him know that Draco had drunk the potion. But clearly, Draco had not. The Dark Lord wasn't happy at all, and he planned on punishing his grandson for not poisoning Draco's drink as he was instructed to do.

"My Lord," she squeaked meekly, "Lord Jugson has asked me to find you and tell you there's an emergency that needs to be attended to in the Death Eater meeting room. The Death Eaters need your help straightening out some business."

The Dark Lord mentally groaned to himself. Those Death Eater fools couldn't do a thing without him telling them what to do. And when they tried to operate without him, they messed something up. He'd have to go to them before they ruined the plans he'd been making. He rather _deadly_ plans to power.

He turned to the girl in front of him and sneered. "Very well," he spat in a clipped tone. He then turned to Draco's flushed face, "It has been a pleasure dancing with you Draco, and I hope you'll consider what we've talked about," he said smoothly as he picked up Draco's soft hand and kissed his knuckles.

Draco was about to heave when he felt the Dark Lord's thin lips on his hand. Gag!

He couldn't have been happier when old Grandpa Voldie turned and left. He let out a breath he'd been holding.

After the Dark Lord left, Millicent to the opportunity to study Draco closely. He looked as though he were about to collapse on the floor.

She had been looking for him all evening to apologize to him. Earlier that day, Draco had flooed her and told her that his mother was trying to push him into an engagement with the Dark Lord. Millicent thought it was a joke at first because Voldemort was _way_ to old for Draco, but then she saw the look of horror on his face and knew the truth. She thought that was the grossest and most horrible thing that could have happened to poor Draco. She did the only thing that anyone would have done in that situation- laughed at him and thanked Merlin she wasn't in shoes. As you can imagine, that didn't make Draco very happy and he stopped talking to her.

Millicent didn't mean to hurt his feelings; he was her best friend. They had been friends since they were practically toddlers. He was the only person that ever saw her for who she really is and not as some loser fat girl.

"Hey Drake, you look a bit pale, are you alright?" she asked kindly, hoping that he would take this as an apology for what happened earlier today.

He smiled weakly at her and nodded. He was more then okay; the Dark Lord was gone. "Yeah Millie, I'm fine. I just need a second to breath."

"I can tell. I watched you the entire time you were dancing with him. You looked as if your head was about to explode."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. A Malfoy never loses his cool," he said haughtily with his nose in the air and his arms crossed over his chest.

She giggled; he must be feeling better, if he was calm enough to go into his "Malfoys are Superior" speech.

"I have been looking for you all evening! Where are you been?" she asked accusingly. She hated being ignored.

"I've been hiding from dear old Grandpa Voldie and my crazy mother," he mumbled.

She chuckled. Draco always had a weird way of putting things. "I figured as much. I saw you sitting in the corner with Flint." The smile dropped off her face at the thought of Flint. She didn't trust the bastard.

Draco saw how quiet his friend had gotten. He could tell Millie was thinking about something because she was biting her bottom lip. She always bites down on her lip when she was thinking. Girls could really be very predictable.

"What's bothering you Millie?"

"Look Draco, something weird is going on with Flint," she blurted out. Millicent knew she had to tell Draco what she saw, but he was going to completely freak out. This was going to give her a headache.

Draco snorted, "a little paranoid are we?"

"When I saw you sitting with Flint, I was about to make my way over to you, until I saw Flint do something weird."

That got Draco's attention. "Well, spit it out. What did you see?" he asked impatiently.

"Look Drake, I don't want to freak you out or anything, but I saw Flint slip something into your drink," she flinched, waiting for his reaction.

"_What!_" he screamed. Everyone around the two Slytherins looked at them strangely. Millicent was mildly embarrassed, but Draco was too busy shaking with either anger or worry.

She shushed him. "Draco, calm _down_!"

"How in the hell can I calm down! That bastard could've poisoned me! I could be dying!" he shrieked melodramatically.

She knew Draco would ramble on and on unless she cut him off. "Look Draco, you don't have anything to worry about. I had you drink switched when you and Flint weren't looking."

"How in the name of Merlin could you have done that? You didn't even come to our table?" he asked incredulously, though a lot more calmly.

"Samantha Dolohov," she answered proudly. "When I saw what Flint had done, I sent Sam to switch your drugged drink with a fresh one. I would've done it myself, but I wanted to continue watching the pair of you without being noticed by Flint."

Draco couldn't have been happier to have Millie as his best friend. But, he was still curious as to why Flint would have put something in his drink. They had always been friends, or so he thought.

"What do you think he's up to Millie?" he asked worriedly.

That is what Millicent had been trying to figure out since she had seen what Flint had done. "I'm not sure Draco. But whatever it is, it has something to do with Voldemort. Flint may be evil, but he would never have drugged you, especially if he knew his grandfather was interested in you. Lord Voldemort would kill Flint if he did something to harm you before he was finished with you. So, whatever it was, Voldemort must have known what Flint was planning to do," she reasoned.

Draco gulped. This situation was getting worse and worse.

"Now, I have to find a way to stay away from both Flint and Voldie," he whined.

"I know, that's why I made up that story about the Death Eaters wanting to see him," she said.

"What? You mean that the Death Eaters weren't having a meeting?" She shook her head. "Millicent, when the Dark Lord finds out you lied to him, he'll kill you!"

"Look Drake, I had to think quickly. I couldn't have let you alone with him for too long. It was too dangerous."

He smiled at her. "Better watch it Millie. You're starting to act as loyal as a Hufflepuff," he teased, making her chuckle lightly.

As Draco continued to ponder what his best friend had told him, he had a strange feeling that he was going to be in serious danger in the future. Whatever the Dark Lord had intended for him was not be good.

At first, Draco hadn't taken the whole Voldemort/marriage too seriously. It wasn't the first time his mother tried to set him up with people. But now Draco knew, that the Dark Lord wouldn't take "no" for an answer. But, all he could do was wait and see what the maniac had planned for him and try to stop it whatever the cost.

As Draco was lost in thought, he noticed that he started to feel a bit dizzy; he massaged his temples warily. Naturally, Draco began to worry that Flint found a way to drug the drink Millicent had given him. Then all of a sudden, a weird tingle ran down Draco's spine and ended in his stomach; it felt like butterflies were scurrying around in there, like his magic was vibrating through body. Somehow, it was a different feeling then the spine-tingling revulsion Voldemort presence caused. This new feeling was warmer and more welcoming; his magic seemed to be calling to something. It made Draco feel as if someone's eyes were boring into his skin.

He began to look around the room to see if someone was watching him, when suddenly, his body seemed to have a mind of its own and directed his to gaze at someone a few feet away from him.

AN:

I know some of you are pissed that I cut the chapter off right there, without Harry and Draco meeting. But, I promise that they'll meet it the next chapter, which I'll be posting in a couple of days.

Please be patient!


	7. Love at First Sight

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the story's characters. I also do not own Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_

Warning: This is a Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter slash (a male/male relationship). **IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT!**

I just want to thank all my reviewers! I really appreciate all your comments and suggestions. I'm also willing to listen to any criticisms you have. Please review!

I'd also like to warn everyone that there is a minor slash in this chapter. Harry and Draco finally meet. Their meeting isn't very long, but it is crucial to the story.

Chapter 6

Love at First Sight

After Pansy Parkinson continued to brush against his crotch several times from under the table, Harry figured that it was time to get up from the Slytherin table, especially if Marcus Flint decided to rejoin them. So, Harry made some lame excuses about having to go to the little boys' room to keep Pansy from following him.

The girl was insanely annoying.

Harry found himself wandering around the ballroom watching the people chat and dance. Everyone seemed to be having fun, except for him. He had even found his Gryffindor companions were enjoying themselves, especially Fred and George, who were always the life of the party.

Harry sighed to himself. All he really wanted to do was find Cho and get this prank over with. He really hoped that the food and beverages that they drugged were not going to be consumed by Cho. Harry figured that she wouldn't be very happy with him if she found out that he was the reason she turned into a canary.

Time continued to tick away slowly until it was about 9:50 at night. Harry guessed that it was about time for he, Hermione, Ron, and Neville make their way to the buffet table to put their pranks into the food.

As if reading his mind, Ron stood a few feet away from him, nodding his head once, to let Harry know it was time to put their plans into action. So, Harry grudgingly walked to the table, mumbling to himself about crazy twins and lunatic ideas.

Harry knew they were going to get caught. Their parents and the rest of the Gryffindors were going to kill them. Dumbledore had been trying to create peace, and now they were going to completely ruin the Slytherins annual spring party. He wished that he had the sense to stay at home.

As Harry made his way to the food tables, not paying very much attention to where he was going, his shoulder bumped into someone else's. Turning to see who it was and apologize, Harry's insides froze. He'd recognize that cold face anywhere- Lord Voldemort, a very irritated Voldemort.

Instead of apologizing, Harry walked off quickly, before the Dark Lord could say anything to him. He didn't really want to be around an angry Dark Lord. Voldemort always made him more than a little uncomfortable.

He found that every time he was in the same area as the Dark Lord, his magic seemed to go crazy. His great uncle Albus always told him that his magic reacts with Voldemort's because Harry was filled with a large amount of magical energy, and for some reason, their magics responded defectively against each other's. Harry always found this hard to believe because he knew that Voldemort was one of the most powerful wizards in Hogwarts, second to only Dumbledore. Harry never wanted to believe that his magic was any different from others, but he knew that it was pointless to lie to himself; he was completely filled with magic.

Harry could always feel the magic inside of him, washing through him like waves of energy. He felt it through his in his limbs and joints.

He could always see his magic when he looked into the mirror.

Harry's eyes were an unusual emerald green that seemed to glow like cat's eyes. The green was different from any green anyone had ever seen, even different from his mother's pale green eyes.

But there was a reason for this oddity- Harry's magical aura was the same emerald green and for some reason, his eyes reflected his increased magical power.

His great uncle had told him that this was the main reason that his and Voldemort's magic clashed. Harry's magic was earthly green because it reflected the universe and all of nature, especially the lightning bolt (you can only imagine how odd Harry felt when he realized he could control lightning; he almost electrocuted his godfather once). Voldemort's magic was red because his magic was the fiercest when he was agitated or angry, which was quite often.

Harry's unruly black hair also reflected the extant of his magic. No matter what anyone did to his hair, it would never lie flat. His hair sometimes looked as though Harry had been electrocuted, especially if he was upset or irritated. And it was true; Harry's hair is a mass of electrical energy. When people ran their hands through it, though it is soft, they often felt electrical static within their fingers.

Harry always hated his hair, but girls always told him that he looked adorably disheveled, so he lived with it.

As he continued on his way to the buffet table, the hair on the back of his neck stood on end and a tingle of magic crept down his spine making him shiver. This happened quite a bit; Harry often felt the magical energy of other people that were standing around him, especially if he was in an area surrounded by wizards or witches.

But this feeling he felt was different; this magic felt different. It felt warmer and more inviting, like the sun on a summer's day. It almost felt like his own magic was calling to it.

He tried to ignore it and keep walking, but for some reason, his limbs wouldn't move; his magic wouldn't allow his legs to move. He was starting to get dizzy and a little worried because his magic had never done this before.

Whoever was the cause of his magic acting so strangely was somewhere close by him. He could feel them and their magical aura.

Harry began to look around, curiously, to see who could have affected him so oddly. Until, he spotted his target.

There, standing a few feet away from him, with his back turned to Harry, was a young man with aqua colored blue robes on. Or, at least, Harry thought it was a boy. He couldn't tell with the person's back facing him. Whoever it is, had long platinum blonde hair that was tied into a neat ponytail; their hair reached a few inches below their shoulders. They were also considerably short and young looking. From all appearances, Harry thought it could easily be a girl, but from the way they were standing, it could also be a boy.

Harry tried to pry his eyes away from the person, but he couldn't seem to stop looking at them. He just wanted them to turn and face him, so he could see what they looked like.

And, as if the person read his mind, the young man turned to look directly at Harry.

Whatever Harry thought he was expecting could not compare to the young man he was making eye contact with. Harry was so shocked that he found his breath caught in his throat, and his head was spinning madly. His heart was beating frantically in his chest and his palms, on his trembling hands, began to sweat.

His magic began to go haywire in his body. He could feel it pumping into his circulatory system; he could feel the electricity through his fingertips. He knew his hair must have been standing on end and his eyes were probably glowing fiercely. But Harry found that he didn't give a damn about what he looked like; all he cared about doing was staring at the boy a few feet away from him.

Because the boy did not have a mask on, Harry could see clearly in his face.

Harry had never _ever_ seen anyone so beautiful in his life. Cho could not even compare to the young man Harry was looking at.

Cho? Cho who?

Harry saw that he was right in his assessment; the young man was clearly still a boy who couldn't have reached the age of magical maturity (17 years of age), and he did have a feminine face. The boy couldn't be any older than 15. He was much more skinny and short compared to Harry's 19 year old physique.

The blonde's face was oval shaped with a small amount of baby fat left over from his younger years. And yet, his features were pointy, especially his perfect little nose.

His eyes were large and glowed in the dim lighting, and from where Harry was standing, he could tell that they were a pale color, maybe blue or gray.

His skin was as pale and smooth as fine porcelain or a white rose petal.

Harry had the fiercest bout of determination he had ever felt in his life; his magic was calling for the boy, drawing him in rapidly. Harry needed him so badly that he found he couldn't even think straight.

He would make the young man love him, and than, he would belong to Harry.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Draco was starting to feel a little weird about being raptly stared at by a man he had never seen before. He figured that it would be best to ignore the stranger, and then he would hopefully leave him alone. But his eyes couldn't stop staring at the stranger. Draco found him mysteriously intriguing.

He was so absorbed in watching the man that he didn't hear Millicent asking him to dance with her.

"Draco! Are you listening to me?" When she heard no answer she figured that he was, in fact, not listening to her. She was starting to get angry at being ignored by the same person she saved from Flint and Voldemort a few minutes ago. But as she turned to face Draco and tell him off, she noticed he was facing in the other direction, with a funny look on his face. His eyes were glazed over, and his mouth was hanging open silently. He was breathing rather shallowly. "Drake, are you okay?" she asked worriedly. Even when she asked him another question, he still didn't seem to hear anything she was saying.

Millicent, worrying that her friend was having some sort of mental fit, turned to look at what seemed to capture Draco's complete attention.

Millicent gasped at what she was looking at; a _very_ handsome man was looking directly at Draco. The guy had on a black and silver dress robe and tight black leather pants, with a silver mask hiding his charming face. He stood well above 6 foot tall, with broad shoulders, and he was rather muscular looking. Millie really couldn't seem to stop herself from drooling. Maybe what Draco said about her was true; maybe she was completely boy-crazy.

It was no wonder that Draco looked as if he didn't have the capacity to think; the man was freaking gorgeous and he was staring at Draco as if he were his next dessert. Millicent felt sufficiently jealous.

"Draco, have you ever seen that man before?" asked a very breathless Millicent. She was absolutely dying to find out who mystery man is.

"No" he answered in a whisper, "do you know who he is?"

"I have no clue, but he seems to like you."

Draco blushed. Since he had never been around other people that much, he wasn't use to someone looking at him like this. "Don't be silly Millie. That guy is probably already married or something. What would he want with someone so inexperienced as me; I'm only 15!"

Millicent looked at him incredulously. "Since when is Draco Malfoy suddenly so modest? And, let's not forget that Lord Voldemort wants you, and he knows that you're only 15," she answered reasonably.

Draco cringed; he didn't really want to think about the Dark Lord ever again. "Ugh, Millicent, why did you have to bring _him_ up," Draco shivered.

He sighed at his rotten luck. He just kept wondering why the Dark Lord couldn't look like leather pants guy.

"Why are you still standing here like a scale on a dragon, go ask that guy to dance with you!" she cried. She didn't see why Draco was being so ungrateful. Merlin sent him a perfectly hot guy, and he was passing up the opportunity!

"What! Are you joking Millicent? I just can't go up to a complete stranger and talk to him like that. That is just _too_ forward. I don't want that guy to think I'm some sort of slut!" he cried indignantly.

If Draco were being honest with himself, he would just admit that he was too scared to approach leather pants guy. But, Malfoys _never_ admit to cowardliness.

Millicent rolled her eyes at him; if Draco wouldn't help himself, she'd help him. "Fine Draco, I'll go over to him and tell him that you want to dance with him. That way, you won't appear '_too forward_' " she said sarcastically.

Just as Draco was about to hex her for mocking a _Malfoy_, he noticed that she was making her way to leather pants guy.

Draco started to panic. He couldn't believe the little wench would embarrass him like this! She was almost as pushy as his mother.

As Draco saw that Millicent and leather pants guy talking and looking at him, he realized it was probably time to run and hide. But sadly, he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the guy.

He soon saw Millicent blushing slightly, while leading the guy towards Draco. His mind kept screaming for him to calm down, but he couldn't. He didn't know how to act around anyone he was attracted to. He damned his father for not teaching him about the "birds and the bees."

As Millicent and the guy approached, Draco got a good look at him. He seemed to be better looking up close than faraway. Draco cursed himself when he felt heat creep up into his cheeks. He was probably blushing as if he were a virgin bride; he felt like some giggling girl.

When the two were facing Draco, he could feel a rush of magical energy brush against his face.

It was a very pleasant feeling, though he had no idea of were it came from. His mind seemed to be clouded by it; it felt absolutely intoxicated.

He knew he was grinning like a drunk.

"Draco," Millicent said shyly, "I'd like you to meet Henry." She said inclining her head to leather pants guy. "Henry, I'd like you to meet Draco."

"Henry" (or Harry) smiled softly at Draco, and took the pale soft hand in his own to kiss it gently. "It is a pleasure to meet you Draco," he said in a deep voice. Draco thought his voice sounded like a slow rumble of thunder on a quiet day, soft and smooth.

"Likewise," Draco squeaked dreamily. Draco wanted to die when he felt those lips on his hand. It made his hand tingle.

Millicent smiled at Draco's shyness and decided that it was time to leave the two alone. She figured that Henry seemed nice enough to leave Draco with by himself. "Well guys, I must be going. I have things to do. Bye!" She said in a hurry and rushed off because she knew Draco would probably try to strangle her if she stayed.

Draco looked up bashfully at Henry, not knowing what to say to him with Millicent not there to help. But luckily, Henry spoke first.

"Would you like to dance with me?" he asked calmly. But, he was not anywhere near calm. Harry was worried that the boy would reject him like that stupid Cho.

"I'd love to," Draco answered softly, while smiling sweetly at Harry.

Harry felt his heart beat rapidly when Draco agreed to dance with him. He had never been so nervous in his life! He just prayed that he wouldn't pull a clumsy Neville and step all on Draco's feet.

Taking hold of his Gryffindor courage, Harry took Draco's little hand in his and led him to the dance floor.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Once on the middle of the dance floor, Harry wrapped his muscular arms around Draco's petite waist and pulled him into his chest. Draco, timidly, wrapped his arms around Harry's necked, while blushing prettily. The two started to move slowly along with the music.

Draco was started to get dizzy again especially after smelling Henry's sweet cologne. And, he was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable about the way Henry was staring at him. Draco tried to ignore it and keep his face turned the other way, but he couldn't overlook it for long.

"Is something wrong?" Draco asked nervously. He prayed there wasn't something gross on his face. He'd hate to think that Henry was staring at a piece of food caught in his teeth.

"No," Henry answered, "Why would you think that?"

"Well, you keep staring at me."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. It's just…."

"Just what?" Draco pushed. He was starting to worry that maybe Henry wasn't all that interested in him as he thought. Maybe Draco was blowing his chances because Henry didn't like the way he was acting like some silly timid girl.

Draco figured that if his father were around, he'd be cursing at Draco for not acting like a _true Malfoy. _

"You're beautiful," Henry answered in a husky purr.

Harry slowly brought his hand up and gently touched Draco's face, hoping he wasn't making the blonde uncomfortable. He cupped Draco's soft chin so that he could tilt his face upward to look into his own. Harry sighed when he got a chance to look more closely into Draco's face.

A slight blush covered the blonde's high cheekbones that made its way to his soft full lips. His gray eyes looked dazedly into Harry's face. Harry had never seen such beautiful eyes. They made him think of a gray sky covered with clouds.

Draco gasped to himself when found he was looking into the most vivid jade eyes he had ever seen; they seemed just like emeralds. Some of Henry's black hair fell into his eyes. Draco felt the urge to push the soft hair back to get a better look into those green eyes, but he resisted. He didn't want to embarrass himself.

Draco found himself wondering what Henry looked like without his mask own. So, he gathered his Malfoy courage and hesitantly took his arms from around Henry's neck and lifted his hands to the other man's face. With fingers slightly brushing against tanned cheeks, Draco lifted the mask up slowly.

When the mask was off, Draco was staring into a very handsome face. "You're beautiful as well," he breathed. Draco quickly closed his mouth when he realized what he said that aloud. He looked up worriedly to see what Henry's reaction would be.

Henry smiled down at Draco, who was biting his bottom lip nervously. Harry moaned to himself; he just _had _to kiss those sweet lips. His entire body yelled for him to.

Harry brushed his thumb over Draco's bottom lip making it quiver. "Draco, may I kiss you?" he asked while looking at the blonde's swollen lips. Normally, Harry wouldn't have ever been so forward, but his magic and his heart were screaming at him to get closer to Draco. And, his mind was completely clouded by Draco's beauty.

Draco was a bit surprised. He had never been kissed, but he was dying to kiss Henry especially when he asked him so tenderly. Not trusting his voice, Draco shyly shook his head in consent. Draco really hoped he wasn't a crappy kisser; that would be _too_ embarrassing.

Harry smiled gently at Draco and began to lower his face closer to the blonde's, until their lips touched. Both men gasped when they felt the other's lips on their own. Both closed their eyes as they began to savor each other's kiss and embrace. The room disappeared around them; everything and everyone faded into the background. Nothing was important except what was happening between. A wave of energy shot through their bodies like a tidal wave. What they didn't realize was that their magic was embracing each other's, as if making some sort of bond.

Draco started to feel even more lightheaded, and he began to worry that he might pass out. But, he needn't have worried because he felt Harry's arms wrap more tightly around him.

But just when Harry was about to deepen the kiss, all hell broke out in the hall.

There was some sort of explosion and people began to scream and run around. Both broke away from the kiss immediately, panting slightly to catch their breath. They both looked around the ballroom to see what was going on.

Harry cursed himself when he looked at his watch and saw it was 11:00pm. He had forgot all about the plot to get back at the Slytherins!

While Harry mentally cursed himself, Draco's mouth, which was still tingling pleasantly after the kiss, hit the floor in shock. He looked around dumbfounded at what he saw.

All the rich and esteemed wizards and witches attending the party were turning into canaries, while others were covered in gross sores or scratching themselves unashamedly. And, there an unpleasant smell of dung bombs that filled the air. Whoever did this was going to face Narcissa Malfoy's wrath.

Just when Draco was about to ask Henry what he thought was going on, a frantic tall red headed boy with freckles ran up to them and began screaming at Henry while completely ignoring Draco.

"HARRY, I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH YOUR MASK OFF? COME ON MATE, WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE THEY CATCH US!"

_Harry_. Now Draco was more than a little confused. Wasn't his name Henry? "What? I thought your name was Henry?" Draco asked indignantly. All Harry could do was look guiltily at Draco, before Ron starting yelling again.

"HARRY, WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO ANSWER THESE QUESTIONS!" Ron shrieked, turning bright red and pulling at Harry's arm. Ron was starting to wonder if maybe Hermione and Neville were right; maybe they shouldn't have come to this party after all. Damn the twins and Lee Jordan! They were all going to be sent to Azkaban by the Slytherins!

"Go Ron. Get out of here quickly and make sure you get the others out of here in one piece! I'll leave soon, just go on without me," Harry answered as calmly he could.

"BUT HARRY…!" he cried, looking at Harry as if he were a complete loon.

"No buts Ron. Just _GO_!" he yelled.

Ron really hated to leave his best friend behind, but he knew there was no use arguing with him at a time like this. He just hoped to Merlin that Harry got out of here safely without the Slytherins seeing him. He looked at Harry desperately before he ran off to find the others.

When the two were left alone, Harry turned to an adorably confused Draco. Harry hated lying to Draco, but it had to be done to protect himself and his friends. He really didn't want to leave now, especially after he and Draco kissed, but he knew if he didn't, the others would come in here looking for him. He didn't want them to get caught.

Harry turned to Draco sadly, knowing it was time to tell him goodbye until they met again. He really didn't want the to leave Draco so flustered but there was nothing he could do. "Look Draco, I hate to leave right now, but I must go immediately before I get in any more trouble. I'm sorry I don't have time to explain everything but…"

Draco starting to get worried that Henry or Harry (or whoever the bloody hell he was!) never wanted to see him again. The thought devastated Draco deeply. "What! But, will I see you again? I mean, if you want to see me again, I'd love for you to find some time to visit," he added shyly. He hated that he appeared so desperate, but he couldn't help it. Henry/Harry made him feel all warm and tingly; Draco found that he liked the feeling of butterflies in his stomach, and he wanted to feel that way all the time with Henry near him.

Harry smiled at Draco, and pulled him into his arms. He pressed one more small sweet kiss on Draco's swollen lips before he slowly pulled away. Draco was blushing sweetly at Harry, as Harry rubbed his thumb across Draco's cheek.

"Draco, I promise I'll find you, and I'll come and see you again. But right now, I must go and find my friends before they get worried," he said softly to the sad looking blonde boy. "Goodbye my sweet."

After placing on more kiss on Draco's cheek, Harry regrettably walked away from him without another word; fearing that if he let Draco speak, he wouldn't be able to leave.

Draco didn't know if he should be distraught or happy about all of this. On one hand, he had just fallen in love with the most gorgeous guy he had ever seen, and the guy seemed to return his feelings. On the other hand, said guy was walking away from him, and Draco wasn't even sure if he even knew his name or if he'd ever see him again. At this thought, Draco felt the urge to crawl into a ball in the corner and die.

Draco sighed. He had to see if anyone around this place knew who Henry was.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Severus Snape had not being having fun at the Malfoy's spring gala. He found outings like these were totally intolerably. All the witches and wizards that were invited were a bunch of suck up bastards with too much money. One reason he came was because Narcissa Malfoy, his dearest friend, had begged him to come. The other reason he came was to watch Lord Voldemort.

You see, Severus Snape was a spy for Albus Dumbledore. He was assigned to watch over all of the Dark Lord and his followers' plans. It was a dangerous job, but he respected Dumbledore and knew the old man was only looking out for everyone's best interest.

When Severus saw the Dark Lord leave the party in a huff, after molesting the poor Malfoy boy, Snape followed him. Apparently, Voldemort had been expecting a Death Eater meeting because he went to their meeting hall, but no one was there.

After seeing that he followed the Dark Lord needlessly, Snape grudgingly returned to the party in case Voldemort returned.

Severus figured that he was going to be continuously bored throughout the party, until the mayhem ensued.

Severus Snape had never seen anything so funny in his entire life. Dung bombs blew up from under various tables. People were running around, some covered in dung, while others slipped and fell in it. Others were turning into little yellow birds, while others were scratching themselves under their armpits. And everyone just continued to run around like mad blast-ended skrewts.

It took the grace of Merlin to stop Severus from laughing out loud.

After Severus stood there, guffawing inwardly for a while, he decided it was time to go home and take a headache potion and rest for the night. No doubt he would be spending the next day telling Albus the hilarity of what was going on right now.

But as he was about to leave, a rather confused and distraught Draco ran up to him.

Severus always had a soft spot for Draco because not only was he Narcissa's son but he was also his private student. When Draco's parents found that he was probably too ill to go to school like the rest of the children, they hired Snape to teach him all he needed to know as a private tutor. Severus found that, unlike most kids his age, Draco was a rather intelligent and mature boy.

Seeing as Draco didn't seem to have the symptoms of everyone else in the room, Severus wondered why Draco looked so upset.

"Professor, that man over there, walking toward the door," pointing to a young man with messy black hair, "have you seen him before?"

Severus knew right away who he was. He could recognize Dumbledore's Golden Boy a mile away.

Severus really never cared for the boy. He always found him a little to rude and reckless, just like his father James. And apparently, Potter junior was the one that performed the pranks at this party. Only a Gryffindor would step foot in a Slytherin party uninvited.

"His name is Potter. Harry Potter from Gryffindor. It is only a wonder how that nuisance found his way into this party," Severus sneered.

If Draco was shocked that a Gryffindor snuck into his father and mother's party, he hid it well. "Thanks professor, I have to go now and find my parents. I'll see you later," he said calmly in a monotone voice.

Severus watched as Draco turned his back to him and walked away slowly. He thought the boy looked a little pale, but he didn't say anything. He figured that Draco was always pale.

Snape never saw Draco's eyes fill with tears of confusion as he realized that the man he had so quickly fallen in love with was, in fact, a Gryffindor.

_My only love sprung from my only hate!  
Too early seen unknown, and known too late!  
Prodigious birth of love it is to me,  
That I must love a loathed enemy. (AN 1)_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

As Harry quickly rushed toward the door, he realized that he stupidly forgot to inquire as to what Draco's full name was. If he hoped to ever find Draco again, he'd have to know who, exactly, he is.

Quickly, Harry decided to ask someone, that he could trust, about the identity of Draco. Since Harry's mask was with Draco, there was no more hope of hiding his face.

Harry quickly walked up to his Ravenclaw friend, Terry Boot, to inquire about Draco.

As Terry saw Harry walking up to him, he was more than a little surprised. "What in the bloody hell are you doing here Harry? If any of the Slytherins see you here, you'll be in big trouble!" It didn't take a genius to figure out that Harry was one of the pranksters that caused all this trouble in the ballroom. But, Terry wasn't planning on telling a soul that Harry was the guilty party. The less he pretended to know, the less trouble he was likely to be in.

"Terry, could you promise not to tell anyone I was here," Harry asked franticly. Harry let out a breath of relief when Terry shook his head to let Harry know he wasn't going to snitch.

"Then what in the name of Merlin are you still doing here! You had better leave," cried Terry.

"I'm about to leave now, but I was wondering if you could tell me if you know who that boy is?" Harry asked, pointing to Draco.

Terry looked at him strangely. "Harry, you can't recognize a Malfoy when you see one? I would have suspected that the silver colored hair would have been a dead giveaway. That's the son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. His name is Draco. Why do you care anyway?"

Harry just stood there shocked. Merlin be damned! Harry felt like the biggest fool imaginable. He didn't know why he didn't recognize Draco before. It was quite obvious considering that he looked just like Lucius.

**_Shit_**. Harry sighed to himself as he ran his hands through his hair. This romance was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Marcus Flint smirked as he watched Harry Potter leave the party in a hurry.

No, Marcus wasn't surprised to see that Potty had snuck into the party. He somehow knew that Potter was "Henry Pots." He could tell by the way Potter sat at the Slytherin table; he sat with his back was straight, and he never appeared nervous about sitting with a group of notorious Slytherins. Gryffindors always seemed too foolishly brave and bold, even around the most dangerous Death Eaters. The Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws were always nervous around them and a bit hyper. But not the Gryffindors, and especially not Potter.

Flint thought that Potter must be pretty stupid to take off his mask with a room full of Slytherins. But it's not like it would matter anyways, considering that everyone in the room was going completely nuts; they all looked like fools.

Flint wasn't fooled. He knew that Potter probably didn't come to the party alone. He knew that Potty and the Weasley boy were attached at the hip. There was no doubt that the Weasel was there. The Granger girl was probably here as well, running around like a demented know-it-all.

While Flint thought that the Gryffindors' trick was rather humorous, he was still rather angry that Potter would show his face at a Slytherin party. For this, Flint was furious. He planned on getting his revenge. And this time, he would wait patiently to get his vengeance. He wouldn't go around hexing people in an open area like Crabbe and Goyle did in Diagon Alley.

His grandfather often told him that he was too rash, and that one day, it would get him in trouble. So, Flint decided the best way to handle this situation was to wait until he was alone somewhere with the Gryffindors. Than, no one will know what happened to them and how performed the hexes on them.

He smiled wickedly to himself. After he had fun with hexing Potty and the Weasel, he'd have some _real_ _fun_ with that virginal Granger girl, and _oblivate_ them all when he's done with them.

_(AN 1: Act 1, Scene 5)_

Well everyone, they have finally met one another. I know there was some out of character aspects of this chapter, especially with Draco. But remember, Harry and Draco will always act differently towards one another because of their magic. You'll get a better explanation later.

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, though their meeting wasn't very long. But don't worry, because after this chapter, they will be seeing **a lot** of each other!


End file.
